Snowdrops
by Zetara
Summary: Elsa has to find her way back to Arendelle... luckly she finds people along the way that are willing to help her...and others that don't. This is version of the more soft Elsa (the not so confident one). Enjoy! "I, by here now declare I own none of the rights or whatsoever"-thanks!
1. Following the snow trace

Regina stormed out of Granny's Dinner after seeing Robin's long death wife back to life thanks to Emma. She did hoped she didn't brought anything else back, specially if it was something that was meant to be death by now.

She felt the hot ire ran thru her vain, but contrary to her feeling, in her skin she felt a cold blizzard and a drop of snow on the top of her nose. _Wait, snow?_

When she looked up she found herself surrounded by the white snowflakes dancing in the sky. _Wasn't it summer?_

Then the flurry became intense close to the barn, she hoped never to need to go near there again, but do to the facts, she dragged herself to were the snow grew stronger. Once there, she found something odd, more like someone. A figure was in the middle of the road. Her car was going slow enough for her to hit the breaks, nevertheless, the fragile figure in front of her, grew an ice wall to protect herself, making Regina hit the pedal with stronger will until it stopped completely.

She got out of the car "What the hell?!" she demanded.

The young woman just raised her hands defensively. "Stay back" she pleaded more than commanded letting a small spike of ice fly her way, but Regina quickly melted it with one of her fire balls. That's when Elsa realized her power might be useless against someone that seemed to fathom them.

"I wouldn't advice to attack the mayor of the town, young girl"

Elsa swallowed visibly loosing her nerve to defend herself.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm, I don't know were am I...my name is Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

"Queen Elsa?"

She nodded slightly.

"I'm Regina, formally know as the…Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest." opposite to what Regina expected, the young girl vowed with her head recognizing her title as well and not even flitching about her being the Evil Queen.

"What are you doing here? did Gold sent you to cast a spell?

"Gold?" she asked timidly.

"The Dark One"

Her eyes went wide with fear "N-no, I, I was trapped by him, I need to go back to my Kingdome and find my sister"

Regina was used to mistrust people, all the fairy tale characters used to hide a secret and have a dark desire or black thought in their hearts, but this, Elsa, was someone she could see right thru, no secret, no mystery, no lie; she was pure.

"Are you setting this winter?"

Elsa then looked around her and nodded wordlessly.

"Can you stop it?"

"Not at the moment..."she traced off, she was too confused and panicked to think about love and melt it all.

"Are you here to avenge someone...?"

"Am not aware that I should avenge someone... just yet" she said honestly, something that Regina was not used to.

"You are coming with me"

"Where?"

"I need some answers, and I know just the obnoxious Sheriff to do the job" she said thru gritted teeth, she didn't want to see the woman that ruined her happiness, but at least she would pay working and finding out more about this young Snow Queen.

She call to her cell phone and dryly asked her to go to her house and to bring Henry along. She ignored all the protests and questions about the sudden winter and hung up driving in the road.

Elsa felt awkward in the strange vehicle and being with the Evil Queen, but she didn't seemed evil.

"Why are you here...?"she asked softly directing the question to the driver.

"What do you mean?

"This land...even my magic feels off, it...kind of tickles." she clasped her hand together not daring to touch anything afraid that she might freeze it.

"I...cast a curse a while back and this was the outcome, a land with no magic, well until my curse was broken and then another one was cast and..."she waved her hand dismissively" let's say everything is different now and I'm redirecting my life"

"Good" said Elsa almost inaudible.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" she eyed her.

"It was" she closed her eyes" being home with Anna, Olaf and Kristoff and…" she pressed her eyelids "I...I don't know" she pressed her temples.

"You need some rest" said Regina with a shockingly concerned voice turning the wheel to the side of the street "here we are, finally home…"


	2. At Regina's

There was the annoying knocking in the door, could Emma at least be a descent human being and knock once and not try to bring the door down with her fist?

She opened glaring beforehand at her "I heard the first time, practice your patience.

"Yeah you said that because you aren't freezing out here" se entered with Henry while throwing the snow coat out of her shoulders. "What's up with all this weather changes, Gold swears is not his doing and frankly I thought of you as a fire lover. This trick couldn't had been pull out by you."

"Mom told me she wouldn't use her magic, so I believe her" interrupted Henry.

"Thanks"

"So then who is casting it?

Some footsteps got closer until the figure was visible.

Emma looked at the girl wide eyed "I...didn't know you had company."

"I'm, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and...the person behind this storm, I'm deeply sorry I will melt it, you have my word but not right this moment."

"Queen Elsa? who is she" she looked at Regina.

"The Snow Queen" murmured Henry in awe.

"I...rather not use that title" said Elsa a bit sheepishly "People that fear me use such a term"

"How did you got here?" asked Henry exited.

"I...made a bad deal with a bad person..."

"Rumplestinskin" said Emma.

"Sounds about right" she nodded. "I need help to find my sister, I understand you are the law here, can you help me?"

"You have a sister?" asked Henry

"A younger one, her name is Anna she...might be in trouble.

"Sure, I can help" said Emma "can you give me a description of her?" she accompany her to the couch where Elsa sat in a straight posture, her shoulders looked tense and it was obvious she was doing an effort not to break down under the pressure.

"How did you found her mom?

"I followed the snow trace and found her near the barn.

"You think her sister is here?

"I don't know, Henry" stroke his hair "there are many realms, she could be in any of them."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are helping her, right?"

"In whatever that is in our power"

After the description Emma closed her little notebook "I will run the description, see if anyone in town recognizes her"

"Deeply appreciate it." she said from the bottom of her heart.

"Well, considering you are a new arrival of which we previously knew nothing, is better if you stay out of the eye of the towns' people, only until things calm down and you can properly unfreeze your doing."

"I will try to melt it tomorrow morning, I promise I just need to...calm down a little" she confessed clasping her hands together

"Magic is controlled by emotions" recited Regina understanding where she was coming from.

"Yes, if I panic I...pretty much do what you saw" she narrowed to the window "I just can't rest knowing that my sister might be hurt, lost or...worst" she couldn't bring herself to say so. If tears were about to leave her eyes they froze against her cheek to fast for anyone to see.

"Don't worry, will find her" reassured Henry, which brought Elsa mind peace if only for a second.

"If that's what you need to unfreeze my town, in that case I'll host you here, you look like you could use a cup of tea and some sleep.

She smiled gratefully." That would be lovely.

"I assume you too would like to stay for dinner, I will cook my specialty, a fair treat for a queen after all"


	3. the gloves

The dinner was quiet, just interrupted by sudden questions that bumped in Henry's mind to ask the Snow Queen.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"I'm not quite sure of the details, for what I know my day was going as usual and then…a white spark exploded and all after all I can remember is black"

"We will need to call Mr. Gold on that one"

"Are we going with the Dark One?" suddenly her voice was not as strong.

"He is not longer a threat" said Regina picking up the plates.

Elsa swallowed her fears hiding her emotions behind the glass of water as she sipped it delicately with her light cape mimicking her movements.

"I will get you some clothes, something you might be more comfortable with if you are going to be around the town's people" offered Emma.

Elsa saw her ice dress and thought it hurt to let go the only thing she was familiar with, she nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you"

"No problem" she smiled at the child like queen then going with Regina allowing Henry to chat with the Snow Queen for a while, he was full of questions he wanted to write in a notebook to later put on the book as extra information.

"She is quite...something" said Emma to Regina as she dried the plates

"She is different, Miss Swan, I wasn't aware of her existence, much less of her powers, she is a strong sorceress for such a young age"

"Can she be a threat?"

Regina spied over her shoulder "Henry is much more of a threat right now than she is"

"So where is Arendelle exactly?" he started writing everything down

"Is near Weseltown and northeast from the Southern Isles"

"Wh-where that?"

"Hey Kid, another magic realm we wouldn't know what she is talking about" interrupted Emma

"Yeah, that's right… Well, maybe can you draw a map or smoothing like that to give us an idea?"

"Gladly"

"Thanks!"

"Okay kid, say good bye and grab your stuff, we are going home"

"Drive safely, Miss Swan, that mortal trap of yours has no chains"

"I will be careful" she said a bit annoyed

"See you tomorrow mum" hugged Regina with affection "See you later, Elsa"

"Farewell, Henry"

He smiled at her poised way of speaking and went to the door with Emma.

"We will drop by tomorrow at midday to try to figure how to help her unfreeze the town and find her sister"

"Save the wold one day at a time, we all need some rest for the night"

"Yeah, sure, see 'ya" closed the door.

Driving Elsa upstairs Regina opened the door to her guest bedroom.

"And here is your chamber, is not much but I hope it will suit you well"

"Is more than I need" walked into the room looking around "Queen…do you have_ a_…pair of gloves I might borrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"I..I lost mine" she turned her head towards the window glaring at her doing in the outside "I foolishly thought I would be fine without them, that I might actually control it but…well, the Queen saw what I did" hid her hands under her elbows.

"You can call me Regina, you are as much of a queen as I am no need to address each other"

Elsa looked her in the eye offering a small smile at her consideration "Thank you" gazed down "so… about the gloves…"

"Sure" Regina walked to the closet opening a drawer "I prefer red and black if I might be honest, but I see you have an affinity toward lighter colors, the only thing I can offer is white"

"That would be perfect, color doesn't really matters"

Regina passed her fingers thru the silky white glove "Only time a women gets to wear white"

It took a split of a second for Elsa to relate the words "Your wedding gloves? I can't accept that"

"Is alright, I don't keep special affection to it, you can borrow them"

"It doesn't feel right to take them"

Regina grabbed Elsa's wrist putting the fabric in her palm, before the Snow Queen could even flinch back at her touch.

"Wear them, something tells me you won't be calm until you do"

The young women nodded her head once; slipping her hands in the white gloves rubbing her fingertips to prove to herself they worked and now she was safe to be around. Her shoulders instantly relaxed and her posture was straight again. "Thank you"

"I will allow you to settle and to catch some sleep, tomorrow we can figure out the storm outside"

"Will do"

"Ok, then" she walked to the door "good night, Elsa"

"Good night, Regina"


	4. Willingly

_Knock, __knock__,__knock__!_

"I'm coming" Regina called out before she opened the door "Really, no need for the outburst of rage against my door"

Emma came in right away "Maybe you should give a key duplicate to Henry"

"So that you can use it? I don't think so"

"Hey mom" he hugged her and after proceeded to the living room "Where's Elsa?"

"Having a cup of tea in the study"

"Did she gave you any trouble?"

"You are much more of a trouble than she is"

"Nice" Emma shot her a glare "I brought her some clothes to make her fit in if we are going to mix her with the town people"

"What do you mean?"

"Why, we obviously have to take her to Mr. Gold, he is probably the only one that knows of her existence and of how she end up here"

"You might be right" she bit her lower lip "That probably will need a bit of convincing"

"Why would it?"

"Would you willingly go to the man who trapped you in a base for gosh knows how long?"

"No?"

"See, Miss Swan, your brain hasn't freeze completely after all"

Emma rolled her eyes "Whatever"

Regina turned to Henry "Have you eaten any breakfast?"

"We kind of had pancakes in the morning"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"They burned a little"

"They tasted fine" defended Emma.

"Sure they did" said Regina sarcastically "Well, we will stop at Granny's for lunch, my treat"

The room seemed to get colder in seconds as Henry's smiled wide "Hi, Elsa"

"Hello, I thought I heard your voice" she smiled back stretching her hand towards him with a paper in it.

"W-what's that?" he took it looking at the drawing

"Is the map of Arrendelle, at least the regions I know of, I didn't took the time to explore the land myself when I was a child"

"Wow, Kid, you have ability with sketching" mumbled Emma looking at the detail.

"She even insisted in using a fountain pen" mentioned Regina.

"It's just a pastime; I enjoy the architecture and the design"

"A useful set of skills, you are talented"

She blushed lightly looking down at her hands, sometimes they did wonders, and sometimes they brought pain. From building a snowman to stroking her sister in the head, from designing her dress to freeze the entire Kingdome, from building an ice castle, to nearly killing her sister again.

She got lost on her thought and felt her eyebrows frown as she held her frozen sister in arms; she lightly shook the image off and faintly smiled at the enthusiastic expression in Henry's eyes.

"This is great! Thanks Elsa, I will add it to the book"

"What book?" she asked curiously as he pulled out of his backpack the book

"The fairy tale book, your story isn't in it, but again, Pinocchio added after some pages of his own"

"May I take a look?"

"Sure, you can borrow it, so you can now who is in town and who is who"

"That will be splendid" she carefully took it in hands

"Why are you wearing the gloves?" asked Henry when her hand brush against his.

"Um…I, they help me, ever since I was a little girl I wore them. Papa used to tell me they would conceal my power"

"Do they really work?"

"I like to think so… although my sister hates it when I do" she shrugged her shoulders forcing the smile "she said they belonged to my other life, after the 'Great Dawn' "

"What do you mean by that?"

Once Elsa realized her words, her mouth shut her jaw tightly before speaking again "I…had a truly awful twenty first birthday-coronation day experience, we usually call that the after the Great Dawn" she gesture with her hand that it was in the past.

"What happened?" asked Henry not noticing how the temperature had dropped and how Elsa was clutching her hands together.

"I…is a long story" cleared her throat "apologies if I deflect the question, is not a pretty tale"

"It's alright" he smiled, but the concern wasn't washed away with this "Can you explain me the map?"

"Sure, I would be happy to" she sat on the dining table with him

Emma shivered hugging herself looking at the hurt in Elsa's eyes "You got coffee?" she asked absently Regina.

"Yeah, I could use a cup myself" she walked to the kitchen wrapping her coat more firmly against her body "Why does that story sound awful familiar?"

"Meaning?"

"Why am I asking this to you? You didn't lived two minutes in the Enchanted Forest"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Point taken. But no. I need someone that lived there as long as I did…" she thought it over "My Gosh, I need to talk to your mother. That would be a _blast_" she said mockingly purring the liquid in two cups.

"What for?"

"Because I think I have heard about her before…" handed the coffee distractedly

"Sorry if I differ, but you cursed the land for 28 years and she just mentioned she turned twenty one and by the looks of it, not too long ago, so the math doesn't add up. If you knew about her back in the Forest, then she would be older, so no way." She took a sip calming the shivers.

"You underestimate magic Miss Swan" she looked over at her guest "plus, we don't know how long Gold trapped her, you don't age in that kind of confinement"

"Ok, so…let us assume, she is your contemporary, but she was trapped and she didn't age…what about her sister?"

"What about her?"

"If the kid wasn't trapped as her sister, then Anna must be…what, my age? Yours? Can she even be alive?"

"Lower your tone" she warned looking over at them, hopping they hadn't disturbed their chatting "The thought has crossed my mind too, but at least I have the sensibility to not mention it" she murmured "have some touch, we all know how it feels to lose someone we love" swallowed her steamy drink

"Right" she looked down to the vapor tingling the top of her nose "We better look for answers, I take the Shop is already open and Gold hasn't flee town with Belle"

"If only" she mused "Yeah, the faster we solve this one out, the faster the things will be back to normal" she exhaled walking back to the living room.

"And this one is, Red, we call her Ruby here, but she is actually the girl with the basket" finished Henry.

"And the wolf" Elsa said amused by the fact.

"What are you two talking about?"

"I was telling Elsa about the people, the tale and the town"

"Nice" Emma sat down picking up a bag that was lying at her side "Here, I know is not like the clothes you most have back home, but is the best you could wear."

She looked to the clothing "Is perfect, thank you" she stood up "I'll change then" slid her hands off the gloves "if you excuse me" she retired after a small vow.

Regina took what she left behind and started to wander. After finishing with her coffee, Elsa came back wearing a light blue sweated and jeans along with converse. She had her hands under her elbows well hidden.

"Well, let us look at you" smiled Emma "You look nice"

"Appreciate the compliment, can I request the gloves once more?" she looked at Regina.

"You don't really need them."

She shook her head "the gloves stay" she said determined.

Emma saw in her eyes how scared she was...of herself. "Ok, they are in the kitchen table"

She nodded going for them and slipping her fingers in the cloth, a smile filled her lips; it felt alright.

"So what you did with the dress?"

"It was made out of ice…"

"So you kind of kept it in a cold place?" asked Henry.

"Not exactly" she said a bit self-conscious "I allowed it to…melt?" she said trying not to blush in her noticeable pale skin.

"So you were…?" Henry started and Regina jumped in.

"We better go to Gold"

"To the Dark One?" asked immediately Elsa composing herself as she tried to stand strong

"Yes, I bet he has some answers and we have all the questions"

"Maybe not the right ones" whispered Elsa to herself.

"He is not in any position to make threats or use magic, Belle has his dagger"

"Who?"

"Librarian" chimed in Henry

Elsa nodded and inhaled deeply "Shall we depart?"

* * *

**Author's Note :Thanks so much for all the favs and follows! it's very exciting to know how many people read my stories! I hope to keep writing this kind of Fic before the Season 4 is launched because then all of this will be AU. I would love to know what all of you think, so comments and reviews are welcome, thanks so much for the support and for bearing with me, I know it's been a while, but I had been very busy, I of course write almost every day, but having the nerve to publish is something else. Thanks again! **


	5. Deal?

As they entered the shop, the tension was palpable in the air, could be Elsa's power taking over the atmosphere, but it was there, a chill crawling down the spine.

Elsa had been awfully quiet the whole ride, always looking out the window taking in the new environment, the homesickness settling in her stomach.

"Gold!" Regina called out "We need to talk!" she went in front of the counter.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but is good to see you Regina, I have a problem and you might be just the person to fix it" he answered before coming in sight. "It has to do with the weather" he limbed to the counter "is old business that might cause me serious problems, is about…" he looked forward meeting gazes with Elsa "Oh" he evaded her blue eyes "I take you had met"

"You could say that"

"So you know her" declared Emma.

"Yes" he said softly "How you been Queen? My memory served me well, you haven't changed at all"

"Thy face is not green" she answered dryly raising an eyebrow.

"New world, new man, dearie" he exhaled "How did you follow us here?"

Elsa's expression was cross and confused "How am I supposed to answer what you have done to me? I demand you to return me home!" ice spikes were shot towards the ceiling hitting various objects as Elsa instinctively moved Henry out of the way as they fell.

"I see your powers haven't improved over the years" smiled Gold faintly "I will charge you for that, by the way Regina" he walked over the objects and toward them "I didn't brought you here, _Snow Queen_, that would be the very last thing I would want to do"

"Then why am I here?" her voice was a bit shaky as she freed Henry's shoulder recognizing how close she had been to hurt him.

"I can sincerely say I have no idea" he scratched behind his neck "I can barely remember the day the vase was missing"

"W-what? Wait" stuttered Emma "What are you talking about?"

"True, I…trapped Elsa and…kept in confinement for…very long, but I…I can't remember what happened to the urn in which she was held my prisoner"

"Why was she your prisoner?"

"Too much power for such a young sorceress, too many emotions, too childish, too-"

"Too repressed to be trusted" said Elsa just what he was about to say "I remember" her eyes were full of resentment as the image crossed her mind "I…I went to you, when the trolls said they couldn't help me, you said you could fix this" she held her hands out "that you could get rid of my curse. To protect my sister, to save my Kingdome, to honor my parents"

"You were so desperate to please everyone around you that you willingly came to me, The Dark One, the-one-who-can't-be-trusted. You wanted to give up one of the greatest magic powers I had seen since Regina and Zelena, I couldn't allow that"

"That was my decision to make"

"And you did it, I got rid of your power, I got rid of you" he pointed coldly

"What happened to Anna? Where is my sister?"

"Where everything else is, Dear, in deep, deep, deep, snow"

"Liar, that can't be true" as she tried to keep her voice firm, her eyes failed to help her keep calm.

"Then again she didn't come to this land and you can't go back to Arendelle"

"There is always a way" she bitted her lower lip tenderly "What is your price?"

Gold seemed interested in the offer, but Regina knew better than that to let her do it.

"No, don't go there" she stepped in front of the young woman facing Gold "How come she is here now and not before?"

"I will get tired of repeating myself. I don't know. I had the urn in my chest, with all the other magic that I can't control and suddenly one day it was gone"

"Wait, the horrid dark coffer, where you had a mirror, tons of different stories and other stuff?"

"Now how would you know that?"

"I…when Hook and I were in the past, we might had been there and, he started to wonder around and he grabbed a…a jar or something and put it on a table and when the portal open…" her eyes went wide "Oh my gosh, please tell me you didn't appear in the barn"

Elsa was impressed and nodded her answer "I was transported to a place like it, with a strange symbol on the ground"

"Oh my gosh!" she went pale "I think Hook and I brought you here"

"What?" question Elsa looking wound at her

"What are you saying Miss Swan?"

"You brought me here?" asked incriminatingly.

"Not intentionally, when we opened the portal to come back…the vase most had come with, I'm so sorry" she covered her mouth.

"But if you hadn't she would still be a prisoner" interrupted Henry trying to bring peace to her mind.

"How can I get back to Arendelle?"

"Only the person that opened the portal can do it again"

"I don't think I can put up a stunt like that again!" interjected Emma.

"Then we find another way" said evenly Regina "Let's go, we have nothing else to do here" she grabbed the young woman's shoulder turning her around.

"Queen Elsa, wouldn't you like to learn how to improve your powers before you go back home?" asked Rumple mischievously "I could…teach you in return for a favor"

"What favor?"

"Same as it always been"

Her eyes twitched as a small snow flurry crossed the room "I rather die"

"I will teach you to control your magic" intervened Regina with the new offer "Nothing in return, just advice from one queen to another"

"And why would you do that?" asked the Dark One

"I was able to get some lessons thru Miss Swan's thick skull, I believe she has as much potential"

"Dear Lord, don't take her to a bridge" pleaded Emma.

"What's in for you, Regina?" asked Rumplestinskin

"Nothing, because that is what heroes do" said Henry defensibly

Regina smiled proudly " Now if you excuse us, we have things to do"

"Rumple, what's going on?" came the sweet voice of Belle "What are you all doing here?" she asked politely acknowledging the guests.

"Nothing, love, just talking about old business and seeing some…old friends" he offered a smile.

Elsa looked up and down the new woman and instantly put the pieces together "I see you got another innocent woman under your spell" said Elsa in an irritated, yet sorrowful tone.

"Excuse me, have we met? Who are you?" she tried to smile but was unable to do so.

"I'm no one and luckily we have never met, because otherwise it would be hurtful to say this, but if you are his wife, as I suspect you are, then you shall never give him a child"

"How dare you say that?" reclaimed Belle offended.

"Because he is so desperate to have one again that he would do anything" shook her head "Ask him yourself"

"What is she talking about?" looked at her husband but he didn't answer.

"You deserve better" was the last Elsa said to Belle before walking out to the reassuring winter air breathing deeply trying to calm as she felt sick to her stomach.

"Well… that was interesting" smiled Regina "Come, breakfast is on me" entered the car along side the others.

Elsa looked at the car's door and to the woods "I rather not come" she said thru the open window "I don't think I'm ready to face large crowds"

"The Dinner will be practically desolated; no one will go out with this weather" said Emma, quickly withdrawing herself "What I meant to say…"

"I understand" she reassured "I just need some space to think"

"Do you know how to find your way home?" asked Henry, meaning by home, Regina's place, but it was clear Elsa thought of Arendelle, but she just shoved the idea aside and nodded her head wordlessly.

"Alright" said Regina handing her a phone "just call if you need anything"

Elsa took the weird rectangle looking foreign at it "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Here" called Emma by the passengers seat "You unblock the screen like this" she slid her finger thru the display "and you dial to any of these numbers, one of us will answer thru the other side, if you have trouble, get tired or get lost, just call and we will pick you up" she motioned how to dial "And if you hear music, you just pick up by pressing this green key and put in next to your ear" she handed it over "But maybe you will need to be bare handed to do so, sorry, technology sucks" she smiled tenderly as she thought over how Hook and her had single handedly ruined this girls life by bringing her to modern times. She now wondered how come Regina hadn't cast a spell on her yet.

"Thank you" she exhaled sliding the phone in her pocket.

"Well, see you later" said Henry as the car started moving and they left the lonely silhouette standing in front of the Pawn Shop.

Regina just spied thru the mirror as they drove away.

"Is it a good idea to leave her alone?" asked worriedly Emma

"She deserves to have some space" she gazed for a last time before turning in the corner "And by the looks of it, she will go to the forest. No people there, more space and the closest thing to what she is used judging by the map she draw for Henry"


	6. Stand

Once atthe Dinner it wasn't as empty as they would wish it were, many people had assembled in an emergency meeting and was up to Emma to restore the order, as always, part of the Charming heritage.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Well, haven't you notice?" said Leroy annoyed "The whole town is under a massive cape of snow"

"And we know just who to make responsible" said one of them "The Evil Queen"

"You think I will do something like this? Well I'm offended, if I was going to mess up with the weather, you all would be in a massive hell of heat. No, I don't do winter, I'm more of a fire person"

"Then who did? Rumplestinskin?"

"No, he is with Belle, now listen up" called Emma "You don't have to worry about the weather, everything is under control, we will fix it before the week can even come to an end"

"So you know who is responsible for this?"

"Well, I, um, yeah, sort of"

"And you are covering for them? What side are you on?"

"Oh come on, relax people" said Regina "Is not like something like this couldn't happen without magic, take Global Warming for example" she mocked "Everything is under control, you just need to be patient"

"Yes, Regina is right, let's just trust them on this one, they have saved us before, they don't have reasons to lie to us" said Robin Hood looking hopefully at her, like words could emend actions.

The crowd dispersed as Emma walked over to Granny "Have you seen Mary Margaret or David"

"They haven't come since the storm started, they said it was to prevent baby Neal from getting sick"

"Makes sense, I will try to call them, we need to talk, where is Ruby?"

"Wolfstime, probably getting ready"

"If you see her, please call me, I need her tracking skills for something"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks and we will need a large order of pancakes"

"On it"

Emma came back to the booth, which was just a few meters away from where Robin and his family were sited. Emma tried to overlook at the fact and cleared her throat "So clearly the town is mad"

"It would be my pleasure if they followed Gold around with torches" said Regina giving a long gulp to the steamy coffee.

"We need to fix the winter fast"

"But how? Elsa didn't look more peaceful than before, isn't power controlled by emotions?" Henry said what he had heard more than once.

"Yeah, but this town in not going to get much calmer by telling them we depend on the emotions of a woman controlling the weather"

"And then, there is the sister and her hometown, how do we get her back?"

"Since you brought her, I suggest the first idea comes from you, Miss Swan"

"I'm thinking, but Mr. Gold didn't seemed willing to cooperate"

"There is something weird between the two of them; they seemed to know each other"

"She probably spent too much time being his prisoner" suggested Henry.

"Could be, but there was something familiar about it"

"Second time you say that, you definitely need to talk to my mom" she swallowed the mug while a waitress brought them pancakes.

"Will do, but I think it would be preferable with the presence of the person in question"

"I will call her, see where she is at and if she is willing to come"

"She must be, she better be, because the snow is covering really fast the roads and homes, won't be long before it spreads around. And I'm sure I won't like to explain how it's snowing in Maine in the middle of the summer"

"Global warning" said reluctantly Emma, Regina's own excuse.

"Please tell me it didn't sounded that pathetic" Emma rolled her eyes

"Back on track" she dialed the phone number holding the phone between cheek and shoulder while cutting her pancakes "Funny she is not picking up"

"It might take her a few tries to figure out how"

"Plus, she needs to take the gloves off for that, call her again in a few minutes" said confidently Henry spreading the syrup on his breakfast.

* * *

Elsa just sat by the fallen tree and looked at the weird rectangle, her bare finger tempting to answer, she didn't want to be found just yet, she needed time, it was like if they expected for her to adjust this fast to a whole new time. Even the clothes she was on were totally alien, she felt odd wearing them, she couldn't believe people could be comfortable in these, just the gloves felt pleasant, normal, natural. They didn't even felt right, because she knew her sister would disapprove, but, they were the only thing that reassembled her home. She quitted the idea of calling them thru the unconventional black mirror and hung her head trying to cope with the idea of being away. She had runaway once and that display of cowardice almost cost her, her Kingdome, her sister, her own life… She was ready to give up everything just to be free and be left alone. Now she was both and she couldn't be more miserable.

She slipped her hand again into the fabric and held the phone looking at her own reflection, she could hardly recognize herself. But in the reflection, she saw another person behind.

Startled she turned around about to stand, when the figure held her hand out to calm her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" approached her a brunette with red strands of hair "You seemed lonely out here, you must be freezing" she took off her scarf offering it.

"I don't mind the weather" she replied before Red could hand it to her "Cold never bothered me"

The brunette smiled getting closer sitting in the trunk "Yeah, this weather reminds me a lot of my village back home, you know in the Enchanted Forest and all"

"Yes" said Elsa without actually knowing what she was talking about "Reminds me of my home too"

"Where are you from?"

Elsa shrugged "From a very distant Kingdome" she offered.

Red nodded accepting the answer even when it lacked information, she knew better than that to push people "I haven't seen you around, have I? Because there is not many people that wander in the forest, honestly I thought I would be the only one, I use to run in the woods every chance I get"

"It's so peaceful" she murmured looking up at the grey sky and pines with white toppings.

"Indeed" she exhaled shortly then looking at her "So do I know you?" she held her hand, but Elsa was doubtful to take it, finally she agreed to stretch moving slowly trying not to freeze anything, even with gloves on. "I am…" cut herself off, considering if she should be so trustful.

"You are in the run?" asked jokingly Red, recognizing that reaction from Snow years back.

"You could say so"

Red nodded "It's ok, then, just give me a name to call you"

She thought it over "Would you give me time to think of one?"

"Yeah, I get back at 'ya on that one" she looked forward "So then, I have never seen you before"

"That would be accurate" she exhaled feeling the buzzing in her hands as she held the phone.

"Someone looking for you?"

"Certainly….I just don't want to be found yet. Too much things to face"

"I understand" she smiled sympathetically "We all at one point have to face our demons"

"True, nevertheless on occasion demons are stronger"

"Then you stand again and fight them" she rose to her feet "And if you can't defeat them, then maybe you need a hand" offered her own to help her up.

Elsa smiled and took it standing "Thank you"

She nodded her head looking at her gloved hand as she tried to answer the phone.

"Here" she unblocked it for her starting to jog again "see you around, you can find me at Granny's"

"Appreciate it" she genuinely grinned "The name is Elsa"

Ruby's smile grew wider "Elsa, alright then" she nodded her head "you can call me Ruby" she trot back to town as Elsa placed the phone next to her ear as she was told.

Before a voice came from the other side, she thought over the girl's name _Ruby?_

'_we call her Ruby here, but she is actually the girl with the basket' 'And the wolf'_

She looked over at the path but Ruby was nowhere to be found.

_"__Elsa?"_ she heard Emma's voice above her shoulder as she turned around to try to find her.

"Hello?" she answer doubtfully

_"__Hey, where are you?"_

"I was wondering the same thing, how are you talking to me?"

_"__Is…complicated, let's say is the miracle of technology and the magic… phone in your hand"_

"Right" Elsa didn't liked being talk at like an infant, she had lost the privilege long ago when she was shut in her room for 13 years with no real company. "Where shall we meet?"

_"__Tell me what you can see from where you are"_

"A path to the village, I can distinguish a building with a clock"

_"__The clock tower, great, go there, I know is in the middle of…almost everything, just take your time, when you get there, we will be waiting"_

_"__Ask her if she wants pancakes"_ she heard a voice in the background

_"__Henry, not now"_ Emma said in hushed voice

_"__She might be hungry"_

"_Alright_" she talked clearly again "_You want something to eat, like pancakes_?"

Elsa smiled "That would be lovely"

"_Ok, kid, start walking, we are going to my parents house, see you at the clock tower, if you get lost or something, call me_"

"Understood" she waited until the voiced disappeared and began to walk down the path. She had to admit; at least it was a lot easier to walk in the forest with this outfit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy to announce that I have finally found my train of thought and have a pretty clear idea of how I want to direct this story, so probably the upgrades will be more often. Thanks for following this fic, next chapter will be fairly short, but I want to think touchy, again I am open for reviews of any kind and hope to keep up because my imaginary death line is coming soon, anyways I'm excited to know what will happen in OUAT but first I have to survive my bimestrals! thanks again!**


	7. Broken

Elsa was glad her snow had covered the pathway, because every step she took, she left a frost layer beneath her, at least that way it was not so noticeable. Regina's car pulled over with difficulty shoving the snow aside, Elsa knew she needed her winter to end, she also knew she would need some serious thoughts of love to do so.

Elsa came inside the car being received by Henry's greetings and a white box with food.

"So, you enjoyed your walk?" asked Emma looking back.

"It was pleasant" she nodded

"So, as you might see, the snow is getting a little out of hand" said lightly Regina.

"I've noticed" she picked on her lower lip "I will withdraw it" she said solemnly.

"We know you mean no harm, just please do it fast"

"I-I can't melt it properly right now, but I might be able to slow down the flurry"

"Do what you must"

"Is the people suffering?" she asked concerned

"They seen worst magic than this" mocked Emma receiving a glare from the driver in return.

"They will be fine" reassured Henry "We have heaters and electricity and many other stuff to keep people warm"

"Has…there been any riots?"

"This town can take some winter, is not like they could throw you to jail just for altering a bit the weather" teased Regina taking a turn.

"Curious, it was enough reason for my people to throw me to a cell back home" said Elsa at mid voice more to herself than to them, just distantly looking thru the window.

"So have you been thru this before…?" asked Emma warily.

Elsa then had a reality check and turned her attention back to the conversation "Pardon?"

"Have you…frozen another land before?" she asked again "Like, your own land?"

Elsa smiled sadly looking at her hands deciding no to lie for this once "I'm not known like the Snow Queen for nothing" she tried to chuckled but the remorse took away the strength of her voice. "Curious thing what emotions can do when you add magic to them" she gazed to the sky " 'Fear will be your enemy' they told me and they were right" she bitted on the tip of the glove" 'Beware the frozen heart' and so many other prophecies that…came to be true" she sniffled a little "I didn't meant to harm anyone and when I was about to slay…then I realized I _had_ become the monster everyone feared I was. I did deserved to die for my actions, I thought I had killed my sister and that was treason, the fair judgment would had been death"

"But…" Henry cut in softly noticing how Elsa fought back the tears "You didn't killed your sister"

"No" came a weak reply "But I froze her heart and even if it was just for mere seconds… I held her in my arms as a lifeless statue. Her heart stopped beating and she exhaled her last breath; that was real. After, she dawned because her love for me was stronger than the ice I stroke in her heart, but… I did lose her, if only just for seconds" her lips quivered as she tried to stay composed "Can you stop, please?" she pleaded urgently as Regina went to a side.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need some air" she opened her door fast running to an empty street just to fall to her knees and cry and sob and let everything out. Her fists clutched and her face almost buried in snow as she hugged herself tightly allowing all the tears to shred and fall to the white coat. She had suffered, she knew pain, she had lost everything in the world before even realizing she had it: The love of her parents, the joy of her childhood, the blissful company of her sister. Now, she had lost it all over again, she couldn't bear knowing that, it was too much to put up with.

The snow around her started to get agitated as she submerged herself in her own snow storm. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching, but she wasn't ready to be confronted, she couldn't face them looking like this, like a forgotten lost child. She was a queen, she was a grown up, she was…broken.

"Here" she spied thru the corner of her eye seeing a tissue. She followed the hand to find Henry kneeled next to her.

"Thank you" she took it clearing her eyes breathing unevenly.

"I lost my dad recently… and I thought nothing would make sense without him again, because I had barely found him, but…good people helped me through" he smiled "Do you have someone to help you through?"

Elsa made a fine line with her lips and shook her head.

"Then we will help you through" he tentatively wrapped an arm around her and found himself embracing the former Snow Queen, but to his surprise, she wasn't as cold as he imagined.

After a couple of minutes, Henry let go and stood up helping her to her feet. The young women looked at the boy and realized she had much more in common with him that with the adults. She was forced to grow up at a faster pace that she wished, she never really got time to be a kid after the accident, a part of her wished she was more like Henry. Easily amused by fairy tales and full of hope; he had just the things she lacked.

"Thank you, Henry" she said sincerely with her lips still trembling a little. She hadn't embraced anyone in so long, and for years, the only person to ever offer so, was her sister. Having him around, was like having the spirit of her sister, always so positive, always so fearless.


	8. Story

'_Knock, knock'_

Waited Emma a few seconds before knocking again

"I knew it was personal, How come you don't knock their door down?" asked annoyed Regina

"Because they have my baby brother inside, I won't wake him" she said as a matter of fact trying to open the door once more

"Is unlocked, come in" came David's response.

Emma pushed the door again "It won't open" said resigning "I think is stuck"

"Give me a sec" she hear the footsteps approaching and the shrinking of the wood as he slam it open "Hey Emma" she hugged her greeting her daughter warmly. "Hey, Henry" he messed his hair up "Regina, what brings you all here?"

"We have some…things to talk about" answer Regina "Where is Mary Margaret?"

"Just putting a sweater on Neal" he looked at the unannounced guest as she walked quietly behind them.

"Emma, that's you?" came the voice of Snow from another room.

"Yeah, we were just checking on you guys" when she finally got on her eye sight, she saw her brother asleep wrapped in covers and the smile was instantaneous. "Hey, baby Neal" she whispered coming forward.

"So what brings you here?"

"We need to talk, about…this young lady" said Regina making Elsa come forward "Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

As an habit Elsa vowed her head trying to grab the sides of her dress, but found her hands empty at the action.

"Queen Elsa?" repeated Mary Margaret a bit confused "Um, a pleasure, I'm Princess Snow White"

"Shouldn't you be Queen?" muttered Emma getting a small shove from his father's elbow.

"So what brings you to Storybrook?"

"Your daughter" answered Regina harshly "Along side with a supposed death woman, her little portal brought a vase in which she was trapped"

"Oum, then, what can I do to help?" she asked confused.

"Is rather, what I need to do to unfreeze your village" she cleared her throat "And I must go back to my time and find my sister to restore order in my Kingdome"

"W-wait, wait" interrupted David "you are…" he moved his shoulder uncomfortably "freezing everything"

"Unintentionally" she clarified with an eyebrow raised.

"Point being, Gold had her prisoner for who-knows- how -long and I think we have heard of her before"

"I beg your pardon?" looked Elsa at Regina.

"That's why we need to talk, so" she sat "Tell us your whole story, I think we belonged to the same time period, only…you didn't age in the process and if that was to be true, maybe Mary Margaret and I could know something that might help you"

Various stares were placed upon the young Queen before she released her breath taking a seat "Agreed, but…perhaps we could keep this private?"

"Sure" Snow smiled "David could you take them somewhere?"

"I would, but Neal would get sick with all of this…" he looked at the deathly glare Mary Margaret was giving him"allergies, I was going to say allergies" he smiled apologetically clearing his throat "Let's go for a walk" he smiled embarrassed taking Neal in arms "We'll be near"

"Yes" smiled forcedly Snow at his slip of tongue. When they were left alone in a room Elsa took a deep breath "The whole story?"

"Since your powers became a struggle for you"

Her shoulders dropped as she looked thru the window "So, a long story" sighted soundlessly "Well, the sky was awake…"

* * *

Regina and Snow were face to face now as the rest of the people in the room wandered around the small apartment. Shortly after Elsa had finished her tale, David had come back with the family, placing Neal in Snow's arms as he prepared coffee and hot cocoa.

"That did sounded awful familiar" concur Snow.

"Although I can't bring myself to remember a place called Arendelle or their King and Queen before them, I do recall hearing a rumor about…a coronation going wrong and a terrible blizzard and all the other climate changes"

"Well, maybe… when I was in the run, Red and I used to hear all kind of tales of monsters, Kingdoms and witches, but…a frozen Kingdome…" she pressed her lips together shaking her head "I can't say that rings a bell"

"Belle!" exclaimed Emma overhearing their conversation.

"What about Belle?"

"She was already Rumple's servant when we found the vase. Maybe she knows something, like, where he went or whom he made deals with…"

"Or maybe, Belle was prior Elsa's imprisonment" said Regina "Besides, I don't think she is willing to help us after her little meeting with her"

"What happened?" asked Mary Margaret rocking the baby.

"She just boldly spoke her mind up, it was rather amusing" said Regina with a wide smile.

"She just warned Belle never to have a baby with him, who knows why"

"Well, he was a terrible parent" said Regina.

"He did his best, Neal was proud of him. Mr. Gold even went thru all this trouble to find a land with no magic"

"Correction, he manipulated me to do all the hard work of this curse so he could get here"

"Whatever, cut him some slack, he had suffered a lot, specially now that…" her throat tightened in a knot "Neal…"

"We know, Emm" Snow grabbed her daughter's hand giving it a squeeze. By the sudden movement, baby Neal started crying "Oh, no, come on, Neal, everything is fine" Snow tried to soothe him, but the crying just got more intense.

"Here" Charming grabbed him giving him a bottle "You are hungry little buddy?" but Neal just turned his head to the opposite side, making the milk spill "What is it?"

"Maybe a dirty dipper?" suggested Snow raising to her feet "No that's not it"

Elsa turned around looking at the baby "He is tired" she said in hardly audible voice

"He just been awake for an hour" said David

"I know" nodded Elsa taking a step closer "rock him in circles and give him your finger" she said raising her own pinkie up

"What?"

"Babies like sucking on things, calms their nerves" she suggested in tender voice.

David looked oddly at her, but did what he was told. Within minutes, Neal was grabbing his father's smallest finger sucking at it and letting his eyelids down as he was rocked in half circles.

"He is asleep" murmured Mary Margaret looking at her baby then up at Elsa's pleasant smile "Thank you, how did you knew it would work?"

"It helped Anna when she was little" she shrunk her shoulders "I used to watch mamma do it all the time"

"Do you want to hold him?" offered Snow

Elsa's smile dropped as she backed away hiding her hands behind her back "Oh, no, no thanks" she forced the grin back on her features "Is better if I don't, allergies" she suggested the other way of saying, she was the Snow Queen, she was the living winter.

David blushed by her using his lame excuse and took a step closer to the young woman "It's ok, nothing bad will happen" he pushed the baby lovingly towards her arms lying him in her chest as Elsa carefully embraced him, a smile filling her lips at the sight of the boy.

"He is lovely" she muttered

"Thank you" he released Neal in her arms and retrieved a step to give her some space.

"Is weird to think my uncle is younger than me" said Henry

"That only makes us think we are old" chuckled David laying his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

The teapot started to whistle as Henry went to turn the fire down "Who wants coffee and who wants hot cocoa?"

* * *

When the sky was turning dark again and few stars were shinning, they were on their way home. It had been a pretty reunion, just talking and enjoying the company, it was warm and welcoming, it was something that Elsa wasn't use to. But finally the evening came to an end as they drove away arriving to Regina's.

"Okay, time to sleep, Henry go brush your teeth, you are staying with me tonight"

"Alright" came an answer between yawns.

"Good night" kissed the top of his head before letting him go "You can stay in the couch, Miss Swan, I won't make you drive home just to come back tomorrow and knock my door down"

"Well, thank you" she said sardonically landing with a thud sound in the couch.

"Good night, everyone" said Elsa going up the stairs.

"Night" came a response and for the rest of the night the only sound there was were the crickets and a howl.


	9. No Secret

**Author's Note: Sadly I have a terribly complicated week ahead of me, for which I might not be able to finish my story before the Season 4 is launched, but still I plan to keep updating, even when it will totally be AU, but what can I say? Sometimes expectatives beat reality, so I won't quit on this one, Thank you for the support!**

* * *

The sun was hardly above the horizon, the first rays were peeking behind the trees, nevertheless, Elsa was already up and about. She walked out to the garden, which she found peaceful, closest thing to the reassurance of the forest. She took in a deep breath of the morning dew and saw the snow. It was time for it to go away. She looked around confirming there were no neighbors awake and removed the gloves placing them aside. She rubbed her palms together. "Time to feel some love" she said to herself recognizing how much work it would require to undo the winter.

She exhaled closing her eyes allowing the magic flow thru her, a ticklish feeling that ran from inside and evoked on the outside _good thoughts, love, family_ she repeated herself, it was not like her previous mantra of concealing and not feeling, at least in this one she chose in what to believe.

Images of moments playing and talking to Anna filled her mind as a subtle smile settled in her lips. She raised her arms as a graceful dance moving around like if she was in a ball, moving across the snow naturally; she was born to be in her element. She spun around the garden taking all her wind and flurry back, even now she looked poised and every movement was performed with elegance, except now she had to please nobody, just for a few minutes, she was doing this for herself.

Once she opened her eyes she found the sky shinning blue with a few snowdrops falling. Looking down the snow wasn't completely gone of course, but it had been a fair try. She fell to her knees in a mixture of exhaustion and satisfaction, then she sat holding her knees close to her as she heard the singing of birds, at least it was a new day.

"Pretty impressive" came Regina's voice from the window's balcony.

Elsa turned around looking up at her "I thought everyone was asleep"

"Sorry to disappoint" glance over to the garden "what you did was a great display of control"

"Merely undoing my creation" she rose to her feet tapping the traces of snow off her clothing "Least I could do after what you all had gone thru because of me"

"Don't be too harsh on yourself" she said seeing the child like queen smile "Don't overdo your expectative either, you missed a spot" she pointed out lightening the mood. Elsa simply chuckled too "Yeah, tried my best, but I guess I most had run out loving thoughts"

"You ready to practice?"

"Excuse me?"

"I did offer to help you control your powers, if you are still up for the challenge"

Elsa's excitement was shown in her expression "I would be honored"

"I will be right down in a second, start warming up" she said teasingly.

* * *

"Here, warm and steamy" said Ruby placing the cup in front Belle "No more ice tea for a while, huh?"

"With the sudden blizzard is hard to miss it" she took the cup between hands not willing to drink yet, but to feel the coziness of it.

"And here you are Mr. Gold, hot coffee"

"Yeah, thank you" he said dismissing her with a wave of his hand; he knew he had a not so pleasant conversation ahead of him.

Ruby nodded going to the booth next to theirs serving more coffee

Belle looked down at the liquid waiting for him to start "So?"

"What is that you want to know?" he finally asked.

"Well, what the girl told you yesterday and who was she?"

"She is the cause of this winter" he said thru gritted looking out the window, where the snow was falling more calmly and with more ease "She shouldn't be here, that ruins everything" he mumbled gripping harshly on his napkin.

"How do you know her? What's her name?"

"She is -was- the daughter of an acquaintance. Her name is Elsa"

At that, Ruby's hearing twitched as she recognized the name, she turned around looking at Gold "You said Elsa" her head spin around with the image of the girl she had met in the woods.

He exhaled tiresome glaring at the kitchen "Shouldn't you be watching the fire, that omelet looks like if it going to burn" he said and instantly the fire rose higher catching everyone's attention as Red ran to turn it off. It had been a coincidence, maybe a too magical one, but Belle knew she had his dagger; no magic could come without it.

Gold turned around again shoving his shoulders redirecting his eyes to Belle's.

"What she said about you being desperate…"

"You know is no secret I missed my boy, back in the day" his eyes turned gloomy "Now it might look like it was a waste of time all the effort I put into finding him but…it was worth it"

It broke Belle's heart to look at him like that, he was never in disadvantage, he was firm, serene, cold…but now he was fragile. She took his hand into hers and seized it.

"Bae knew how much he meant to you"

"Thank you Belle" he said lowly after glaring at the window "I met Elsa's parents long before she was born, and when her powers manifested, I asked them for her custody to teach her magic, of course they denied my services, they thought it was a great price to pay to give me their child, that's why young Elsa feels I'm-rather I was- replacing the emptiness of Bae with her"

"But how did you knew about her abilities?"

"Long before she was conceived I knew the King's and Queen's first born would had great powers, unlike her younger daughter" he scratched the back of his neck "Part of their hate towards me is because they thought I had cursed the mother so that Elsa would have powers and I could take her" he exhaled "I did always admired the gift she was given, it was powerful and yet restrained, I could had done so much for her" he said thoughtful "When she turned to me for help I knew she had no one else, otherwise she wouldn't had resigned her pride to plead for aid from the Dark One" he mumbled lost in his flashback "I saw it in her eyes that day, she was broken, she was done with it…she was finally mine to take" said sadly

"What happened to her parents?" Belle asked curios and concerned for the turn of events, Rumple seemed oddly off.

"They died when she was 18, almost ready to assume the crown and royal responsibilities" then it flashed in his eyes; guilt.

"Did… you had something to do with it?" she asked carefully

"They were killed in a shipwreck, Belle" he huffed offended, but she knew he was covering up for something.

"Did you, Rumple?" she asked more sternly

Suddenly the stubbornness in his tone and the fire in his eyes were gone while he drove his eyes to the table "Is not what you think…" his mouth twitched firmly as he forced his answer out "**_Yes_**…"

Belle's eyes were filled with horror as she backed away standing up.

"No, please wait" he grabbed her wrist with no strength "Belle, please…"

"What do you want me to say Rumple? That I'm okay with it?"

"No, of course not, but you have to understand, I did it because…"

"Because what?"

Rumple stumbled with the words; he had sworn long ago he would never tell, he couldn't break his deal. "It was for the best"

"Are you ever listening to yourself? How can you say killing someone's parents is for the best?" she snatched her wrist off his grip "Did you really wanted to have her as your apprentice so badly you got them out of the way?"

"I would never…"

_"__A man that doesn't let anything stand on his way?"_

"No, Belle, I'm not like that, not anymore"

"I see now why she accuses you of being desperate; does she even know you had something to do with her parents passing?"

"No. She has no idea, but please you can't tell her" he begged "She must never know"

"I can't do this right now" she raised her hands in defeat "I have to go"

"Belle…"

She exhaled "I won't say a word, honestly I'm upset for what she said, but I am far angrier with you right now, so…just give me some space" she shook her head exiting.

* * *

Elsa rested her hands on her knees catching her breath; using her magic and actually control it were far more different than she thought.

"Tired?" asked Regina taking a step closer.

Elsa shook her head standing straight again pulling the edge of the sweater down fixing it. "Merely getting my second air" said putting her best face on, not wanting to disappoint the only mentor she ever had.

"Glad to hear that" smirked mischievously casting another fire ball in her hand challenging the Snow Queen to do the same with her power.

Elsa gulped biting on her lip as she rubbed her palms forming a snowball, not a threat at all, she could just had kneeled down and picked some off the ground.

"So, snow will have to beat fire"

"Fire…melts snow" said Elsa thoughtfully looking at the flames burn, she wasn't fond of it; it was plainly intimidating.

"For your sake, it better not"

"Excuse me?"

"Think fast" she threw it making Elsa raise her hands in reflex casting an ice barrier that protected her. Taking a pick by opening an eye, she exhaled relieved allowing the ice wall to fade into the ground.

"For the love of Odin, don't ever repeat that lesson, _please_" she said breathless feeling her heart speed.

"You have to met your fears"

"Conquer my demons, I'm aware" She said dismissively waving a hand recalling what Ruby had told her.

"Well, that is enough for today" announced Regina knowing she had pushed the girl to her limits.

Elsa approved with pleasure going next to the fence where she had left the gloves.

"You survived pretty well considering you confronted the Evil Queen"

"You are not evil, Regina" replied Elsa nonchalant.

"You haven't seen the worst of me, I did some things that would make you tremble" she reconsider her choice of words "Is you were able to feel the chills"

Elsa smiled and shook her head slipping a hand in a glove "I just can't imagine"

Regina stared at her pondering "I been meaning to ask, but when I found you, why didn't you at least flinch when I told you who I was?"

"Disappointed I didn't?"

"Well, you were jumping at the sight of your own shadow" raised an eyebrow making the younger woman blush lightly at her lack of courage "You didn't know me then, you had every reason to fear"

"We don't choose the title we are given, we are just called by it" she walked pass her with her arms crossed "You are hearing this from the _Snow Queen"_

"I could rip your heart out of your chest and crush it beneath my feet" Regina called making Elsa turn around to meet her eyes. Although the image disturbed and disgusted Elsa she just shoved it raising her shoulders.

"I could strike your heart with my ice and watch you slowly freeze to death, so…I guess we are even" she forced the smile thru the depressing memory and kneeled to grab some snow to mold.

Regina didn't had a comeback for that, she just thought it thru, they weren't so different, still, Elsa had managed to live so far without being corrupted by evil or thirst for vengeance. Fear might have been the poison in her apple, but that hadn't defeated her.

After a few moments, Elsa dropped the snow and clutched her hands together.

"That is such a bad habit for a queen to have" Regina said looking at her fingers hide behind her palms.

"What?" she asked distractedly looking at her hands in front of her body.

"It's projecting insecurity, not a great trait for royalty"

Elsa pressed her lips into a fine line "I know" she allowed her hands to fall resting at her sides "I been doing it for years now, is hard to let it go sometimes" she looked at the gloves "mamma used to do similar things with her hands, she simply couldn't let them at ease. Just in her case she looked poise and regal, in mine is just…a reminder" she crossed her arms knowing it was a battle she couldn't win. "I'm going inside now, thank you for the lesson" she vowed her head to the other queen and disappeared.


	10. Books

**Author's Note: Manically trying to update this weekend the most I can, great premier Sunday, I'm ready for it! So bring it! After I will take a bit of time off and try to catch up with my 'work to do', so stay with me on this, I promises I'm figuring an ending out for this fic, so thanks!**

* * *

"Hey Kid, can you pass the syrup?" asked Emma being sat at the table.

"Sure mom" he smiled widely, his hair shaggy and still wearing his PJ "So how was training?" asked the boy looking over at the two Queens sited at the other end of the table.

"Yeah, you guys were like hours out there" said Emma in awe

"It was rather exhausting, but worth it" grinned Elsa towards Henry then biting into her pancake.

"Yes, a good first day"

"Can I watch tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school kid?"

"No, it's snow day!" he raised both arms in sign of victory as Elsa mumbled an apology.

"Great, more time for you to spend with your grandparents, you could give them a hand with Neal"

"Sure, I'll see if they want a help or something" he chewed before humming in exclamation "Hey Elsa, I been wondering, don't you have a crown?"

"A crown kid?, that's what you been thinking about?" asked Emma amused and with disbelief.

"Yeah, all queens have one" he looked over at her "Don't you?"

"I…had one"

"What happen, were is it?"

"I threw it out the window" she answered naturally provoking a small laughter in him and his mother

"Why?"

"I got…carried away" she cleared her throat "but I think is in good hands" thought about her loyal _Marshmallow._

"Well, I must go, there will be a meeting in the City Hall" said Emma standing getting another piece to her mouth swallowing down with milk "I see you thawed out great part of the snow, thanks kid that will make thing way easier"

"A pleasure" she sighted, it had been her fault, there was no need for retributions.

"Ok, I think I will work on some papers as the Mayor" she picked the plates up "Henry, you have to go to Doctor Hopper, to talk about you father" she said kindly caressing his head.

"Yeah, I'll get ready" he jumped out of his chair and up the stairs.

"Elsa" she turned around "Why don't you wander around town a little? Get familiarize, see another scenery?"

"Really?" she asked hesitantly

"Absolutely, take the phone with you, I will pick you up when you get bored"

"Well…sure, thank you" she stood up taking the magic -rectangle -black –mirror walking to the door with renew energy, ready to explore.

* * *

As she pushed the door open, a small bell echoed. It has been surprisingly easy to walk in the streets without being noticed, people were more concerned about the storm than the person walking in the other side other road. The white coat covering the sidewalks was finally melting with help of the sun and the local residents that had put salt on it. Comparing to yesterday's storm, today was fairly better, the snow was beneath the ankle level, unlike previous days when it was at knee level.

Elsa's eyes traveled around with excitement finding herself with so many books to choose from. There was no one at the front desk so she walked to the back part to the section of classic literature and adventure. In a different realm, the possibilities for new authors and stories were endless. She had already read many novels when she was younger and alone at her room and there were not many writers in her Kingdome and shipment rarely brought books with them, so for her, this was like finding a gold mine.

She didn't want to pick a book that was far too advanced or included terms or ever artifacts she wasn't familiar with, so she took one from a so called, Julio Verne, seemed really appealing.

"Someone here?" called a voice "I will be there in just a second" said the person in charge as Elsa laid the book in the counter.

"No hurry" she replied going back to the classic section picking another book. Meanwhile, Belle came to the counter finding her favorite book ready to be registered "I love this one" she said to the visitor that was out of sight "is really good"

"I have never read anything by that author however it seemed tempting" said Elsa climbing up the stairs to reach the fables.

"You won't regret it" she marked the zip code "It takes commitment though, is not really an easy topic, but once it engages you is hard to leave it behind"

"Won't be a problem, I love reading" she said sincerely scanning thru her multiple options

"Glad to hear so, not many people visit the library, is an old tendency that they have neglected"

"I could never" answered Elsa smiling to herself taking another one "I lived a thousand lives, explored a million places around the world and discovered so many wonders without ever living my room; books saved me"

"They did a lot for me too, if it wasn't for them…well, they pretty much defined me" got lost in the hard cover of the one in her hands

Elsa was attentive to her response as her eyes were caught by a title she hoped not to be reminded of _'The Snow Queen'_ by Hans Christian Andersen. She held the extensive handful of pages uneasy as she considerate it… Well, she deserved to know at least what her supposed story was about…

"You found anything else?" came the voice caring the thick accent thru the room.

"Yes" she replied absently coming down walking over to the front desk as Belle bend over to grab a bag from under the bar. When she stood up again, they instantly met gazes recognizing one another as their smiles faded and the light mood they had build up, crumpled into pieces within seconds.

Elsa's mind connected the dots as she released her breath letting her eyelids down "The librarian" she murmured to herself what Henry had taught her. When she opened her eyes again she had redirected them somewhere else, it was awkward enough for both of them.

Belle cleared her throat stretching her hand "Those too?"

Elsa saw the books in her hands and nodded giving them to her. As she registered them in silence, Belle read the title of one of them "**_The Snow Queen_**" she remarked highlighting the obvious.

Elsa pressed her jaw tightly with a shade of red accentuating in her face. Belle didn't said more after that as she packed the books in the bag "They are due in two weeks…I will put them under Emma's or Regina's name as a reference"

Elsa knew that the other woman had the power to deny her this pleasure, the fact that she facilitated it was kind of her, she was grateful for it "Thank you" she took the bag turning around ready and desperate to leave, but before she could give another step, she heard the other woman's voice.

"Can we talk?" Elsa stood in place rotating to be inspected by her eyes "About what you said concerning Rumple"

"I am afraid I have really nothing else to say about it"

"Please" requested more firmly "I want to hear what you have to say regarding the situation, that I shouldn't give him a child"

"I know my opinion won't matter"

"Indulge me then, don't you think you owe me at least that after offending my husband and giving me an ultimatum?"

Elsa closed her eyes softly shaking her head "That was not my intention"

"Clear your motives to me if that's true"

"I have nothing to clarify, I spoke freely then, I said what I meant"

"In that case speak freely to me once more and tell me why shouldn't I be the mother to his children? What did you meant by him being desperate?"

Elsa exhaled frustrated trying not to lose her nerve or outburst a storm in the inside, she valued the content of the library too much "Fine, but not right now, not today" she replied in low voice knowing she had been unfair judging a stranger and imposing authority in her marital life, but she had her reasons.

Belle was taken a little aback by her sudden cooperation nevertheless pleased by it as she smiled triumphant; she wanted to hear her side of the story now that she knew Rumple's.

"Tomorrow morning at Granny's Dinner, I'll be waiting in a booth" she said determined

"Understood" she backed away raising the bag "I appreciate this" refereed to the books as she walked out...


	11. Time

**Author's Note: Hey there, this is just a quick chapter to tie some loose end in the day, next chapter includes more Elsa and friendship, hope you enjoy! Super Eager to see the Season Premier this Sunday! I will update soon, probably tonight or tomorrow, so stay tune!**

* * *

Emma entered Regina's house noticing how the other woman had left it open, probably for her not to annoy the hostess.

The house was in silence, perhaps too quiet "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, just doing paperwork at my study" heard the reply with the usual amount of annoyance in her tone.

"Where is everyone?" she came in

"Henry is at Hopper's, I will need you to pick him up, I'm not finished" she said distractedly reading.

"I might not be the Mayor but hat doesn't look like paperwork"

"Your detective skills told you that?" changed the page "Is an old diary I own, just seeing if I wrote something back in the Enchanted Forest that is worth remembering"

"Got it" she paced around a little "I went to the commissary and ran the description the kid gave me to find her sister, so far no match and no one seems to recognize her in the missing people chart, I even got to a few houses myself to ask but no luck"

"Time and patience"

"Tell that to the people, they are getting angrier, they aren't happy, not even because the snow slowed and mostly melted away.

"After all the things we made them go through one would expect them to toughen up a little, a bit of snow won't kill anyone"

"Yet" finished Emma "But if it keeps increasing…"

"Then we keep melting it, is not the end of the world" she closed the book forsaking the idea looking at the hour "Almost time, you better pick up Henry, I'll call Elsa, see where is she at"

"You let her wander alone?"

"She is a grown up" she stood putting the notebook back to the drawer "She has magic, not a disease, she can adventure a little"

"Maybe not a disease, but her magic is spreading fast, I went to the town's line and the frost has crept out of here"

Regina though it over a second "I will try to cast a spell or something, maybe a mirage, so people on the outside can't see it or detect it"

"Great, so that's your plan? An illusion?"

"You are welcome to give any suggestions as long as you are willing to help. Use-your-magic"

"I can't, ok? I might had teleported myself and Hook back, but I still don't feel like I can, I'm not ready, I simply can't cast a spell out of thin air like you, my power isn't that great, I don't fathom it either"

"There" she pointed "That's exactly what she feels. I thought you'll be more understanding with her, but now I realize you don't see it. You two are standing in the same ground, both your magic is unpredictable at times and dangerous if you can't control it" she walked past her taking a coat. "You are very similar, Miss Swan, so don't judge if you can't see pass your own flaws"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, I suggest you leave now, Henry will be out any minute"

"Yes, so you have told me" she followed.

* * *

He was there, standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. She remembered all to well when he had first came to her door in her birthday claiming to be her son. Now he wasn't that little, that helpless or lost, but she still felt he was lonely, now that Neal was not here. He had lost him many times, but this time it was permanently.

"Hey kid!" she called as he looked her way smiling "Mom, what took you so long?"

"We are walking back home"

"Why?"

"To have some time to talk and, I don't know, enjoy the scenery, won't last long"

"You found Anna?"

"No, but Elsa is improving, so" she hugged him close "hey, do you want to spend some time with David?"

"I would, but why do you ask?"

"Just some…guys time together, back to sword lessons, but for our sake, no more driving, the car doesn't have chains"

"I was good at it"

"Sure you were, Kid" she messed his hair up "Ok, I'm gonna call him up, I don't want you to break anything in their department, plus, Neal might be sleeping"

"Is this because of, Neal?"

"What is?"

"My and grandpa doing things together"

"I don't think you are jealous of him"

"I meant Neal as in my dad"

Emma took a pause before exhaling "Maybe. I'm just worried about you kid, many things had happened and…"

"It's ok. I would love to spend time with grandpa, being with Hook was awesome but he is not…" he struggled the words out.

"Yeah, I know kid" she kissed his forehead.

* * *

When Regina had come back home, she heard laughter and voices coming from the garden. Taking a pick, she saw her son playing with David with the wooden swords; they hadn't done it in a while. The smile on his face was priceless; she hadn't heard him laugh in a long while.

Stepping outside she found Emma and Elsa sited in chairs looking amused at them.

"You are back" said Emma acknowledging her presence.

"Yes" she grabbed a chair as well "How was your walk, Elsa?"

"It was something" she said lacking emotion in her voice.

"I see you brought something with you" saw the bag

"Yes, I went to the library" she said as that explained everything.

"You saw Belle?"

"Indeed, we have a breakfast appointment tomorrow, for my dismay"

"Why did you agree then?"

"I have to stand for what I said back then"

"You don't have to face her or anyone for that matter"

"I believe I do, back home I didn't have the courage to stand for what I did… for who I was, I can't run away twice, it wouldn't be right"

"You want us to come with you?"

"Is fine, I can handle, I am more of a menace than she is" she sated back looking at the men have fun.

"Touché" said Henry stroking with his sword his grandpa's side.

"Oh, nice move"

"I think I will prepare dinner" stood up Regina "I assume you would like to stay, David"

"Um sure but I can't stay long, Snow could need me, I will call to let her know,"

"Great!" exclaimed Henry enthusiastically making his mom's heart swell.

"Can I be of assistance at the kitchen?"

"Yeah, do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine, enjoy the rest of the evening" she smiled going inside.

Emma sighted stretching a little "Are you guys doing alright?"

"Yes mom" came the reply "Don't you want to join us?"

"Yeah, what about you Elsa, you want to give it a try?" offered David, still trying to make up for the previous day.

"I'll say no, but thank you, I don't do swords"

"Come mom, try?"

"Sure kid" she stood going with them having a good time.

Elsa saw the image and smiles standing up to go inside, she felt like an intruder in the image, she would leave the family to play.

"Hey, were are you going?"

"Just inside, I feel like reading, I will see you all at dinner" she retired


	12. Moon

**Authosr's Note: As promised, here it is, next chapter.**

* * *

She was staring out the window, leaning over the wall to have a better view of the full moon shinning down on her. She couldn't sleep, she was just thinking everything over. At dinner she hadn't been much fun either, she was pondering as what to do, everything was so confusing and so wrong. She needed to find a way back home, she didn't belonged here and never would, her time and place were others.

Just before she disappeared, Kristoff had approached her, asking that if he ever asked for her blessing for marriage to take her sister's hand, if she would give it to him. Her answer had been yes. She trusted him and hoped dearly that he was taking good care of her sister in her absence. He never actually got to pop the question, at least not that she knew of, but again, she might had missed that and so much more, she really didn't knew how long it had been, it felt like ages, but magic could do bizarre things.

Resting her forehead against the cool glass she saw the woods, they weren't too far away and they seemed so tempting, she just needed to get away from everything, from everyone around her. Deciding to do it, she grabbed a piece of paper from Regina's office and wrote with the fountain pen a small message saying _"I went for a walk"_, she didn't wanted to be followed or stopped, so she placed the black rectangle above the paper as a clear signal that she didn't wanted to be found, if she was coming back it was going to be by her own will.

Tiptoeing out the house she walked in the desert streets getting to the side of the road where forest started and civilization ended, that was her scenery. Taking confident steps into the forest, she removed the gloves and shoved them in her pocket. She allowed the magic to flow from her fingerprints, the ticklish feeling was still there it felt alright, it soothed her. She allowed the snowflakes to sprint out of her palms.

She finally got to the top of the hill, the image all too familiar, getting rid of the gloves, going to a high peak, it was all in her memories.

Once there she looked down to the lights in the town, luckily the moon shinned brightly making it easy for her to watch her step. After a moment, she caught herself breathing unevenly, maybe it had been the hike or maybe she felt upset, either one, she just ignored it.

Resting her weight against the firm tree she looked up seeing a star "As childish as this might sound, I need a favor" she told the sparkling light "I have a wish, same as always, actually. You know it all to well for me to keep repeating after all this time, but please, take good care of Anna" she looked down pressing her fist "And pappa… I…I miss you very much" she mocked at herself " Is hard to believe I'm still talking to you this way, but if Anna could talk to the pictures in the wall, I only had the stars in the sky to do so and…" sighted "I just want to know why. Why me? Why did all this magic was given to me? It would had been easier if I weren't the first born, because that way Anna could had taken the throne and the people wouldn't had to be ruled by…the _Snow Queen_" she said bitterly "She must be ruling right now, anyways, now that I'm not there…and I bet she is doing a wonderful job…" she looked up "Do they need me? Would they really miss me? For all I know Anna is a grown up, a very immature one, but she is a natural leader, she could handle…maybe is best now that I am out of the picture. She will marry Kristoff and surely have wonderful kids and…she will finally be happy" she smiled sadly "Is for the best" she exhaled pushing herself away from the tree turning around just to be faced by two big yellow eyes.

Startled she retrieved stumbling with a root falling backwards hitting herself rather hard falling into the muddy snow with a thud sound.

The wolf came closer inspecting her as Elsa tried to stand backing away "Stay back" she raised her hand defensibly as the beast took a step closer frightening the pale girl making her freeze everything around her growing ice spikes surrounding her to protect herself, hurting the wolf out of fear.

The animal backed away with low howling licking at one of its paws. Elsa's heart was thumping in her ears, but the fear was being washed away as the wolf now looked her directly in the eye tilting its head to a side with a welcoming face, one she could only recognize in another person.

"Ruby?" she asked confused as the wolf lowered its head like nodding.

Elsa was in awe as the ice around her thawed "Sorry, my sister had a bad experience with wolves, you frightened me" she moved closed to her reaching her arm towards uneasy until the wolf came closer allowing her to be pet.

Elsa smiled exhaling relieved as the wolf came close standing next to her. The young queen had no idea to what to do next, so she just sat there in the company of the lycanthropy looking at the valley and all those lights and the big bright moon, somehow it brought ease for both of them.

It was a comfortable silence as Ruby posed as a sphinx gazing at the responsible of her transformation with the crickets singing in the background.

Elsa exhaled and without realizing started petting the creature, they lasted this way for long until, Elsa's thoughts break thru "At times I wonder how life could had been if things were different" she said absently "If you could change a single little event then how would the rest be?" she exhaled "But there is not such a thing, even with all the magic in the world, you can't start everything over, can you?"

The wolf cuddled next to her huffing "I just wish to go back. Back to when nothing was this complicated…" closed her eyes "I can't face my demons, they are too strong, they had been hunting me down for a long time now. Even when there were people willing to help me, I pushed them away, **I shut them out**… I think I finally touched bottom, which is fine, it wouldn't be the first time, however it feels like no matter what I do, I will always seem to lose the ones I love" she looked to her hands "I was trapped in solitude 13 years because of my powers, always tormented because I knew what I was" she exhaled" I wish I could get rid of this curse and be normal, be someone…"

The sun started rising thru the horizon washing over the valley with its first rays. The wolf sited next to her, swiftly transformed into the young woman she had met in the woods.

Elsa was impressed by the shift, but said nothing; it had been easier to speak to her while in her wolf form, now she felt self conscious about her confessions.

"I understand…" said Ruby looking forward "my curse is genetic; I was born with it, it was impossible for me not to be a werewolf. Unlike you, I lived 13 years without knowing who I was, that was keeping me in the dark and trapped in a sort of way. Well, until I finally… _ate_ my boyfriend and figured that the beast that killed all those men at full moon nights was me… so knowing sometimes is a blessing, you know?"

Elsa breathed out thinking about what she just had said. After a few minutes of silence Elsa glared at her "So you knew I was the one creating this winter, why didn't you attacked me? Or…why don't you take me to justice now?"

"You have committed no crime" reassured Ruby "Its part of you, as the wolf is part of me. And if was your secret to keep" she cleared her throat "How did you knew I was the wolf?"

"Henry told me, he showed me a storybook"

"So he did" she said not amused

"How did you recognize me?" was Elsa's turn to interrogate.

"Your scent I guess" although she didn't understand, she made no further effort to ask. "Listen, Belle told me about your meeting…"Elsa exhaled not wanting to hear more about it. "Hey, Belle is my friend; at least hear her out, please. She is a good person…"

"I never doubted about her, is the Dark One the individual I don't trust"

"I'm not fond of him either, but Belle has been able to get the good part out of him, and even though I don't trust him entirely either, I trust her enough to know she is doing the right thing" she smiled at the other girl "So, just try, please? I am going to take my chances here and trust you"

Elsa smiled tenderly "Thank you"

"And about the part of you not being strong enough to face your demons…"

"I'm not"

"You are. If you are strong enough to be with a monster that turns at full moon nights and not be afraid…"

"You are not a monster, you are not a threat" said evenly Elsa

"Neither are you" corresponded lightly Red "We have faced enough" she looked at her eyes "Sometimes is not worth it. Sometimes what we go thru is not worth all the pain and suffer, but it's what defines us. Good times and laughs can bring happy thought, but it's the moments when we take tough decisions and make sacrifices for others, the ones that truly make us the persons we are. The way we react or choose how to confront those challenges is what defines us"

Elsa smiled genuinely nodding in agreement "That's the first thing that had made any sense since I arrived here, thank you"

"You are welcome" she held both hands together on her lap.

"Your wrist" said Elsa alarmed taking her right hand looking at a scar that had been bleeding because of her ice spikes.

"Don't worry, I'm a wolf, only thing that can really hurt me is silver, I will be heal by today's afternoon. Besides I'm left handed it won't bother me at all" She stood up "I have to go to the dinner and get started, you need to go home and prepared, Belle will be waiting for you at eight"

"You are probably right" she stood up dusting herself "I see you in a few hours, then" she grabbed the gloves from her back pocket sliding them on, luckily they hadn't got muddy.

"Hey" she grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face her now calm green eyes "walk tall, don't look down, you are in control of the curse, not the other way around, believe me, I know that much"

"Is…curious, you seem to be the only person I have met that understands how this feels"

"You wear the gloves to keep you in check; I wear the hood I was named after" she smiled "We are more alike than you think" she let go of her shoulders "If you ever need to talk again, I'll be happy to, I have a pretty good hearing"

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to do that"

"It's what friends do" she said looking at the somewhat sad eyes of the other girl "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but…you would be the first friend I ever had that wasn't my sister…"

Red looked empathically to her and out of impulse she hugged her...


	13. Open Books

**Author's Note: Well I saw the first episode, so far I guessed Regina stormed out of the Dinner! I'm kidding I loved it and hope to see more next Sunday! Well here is next chapter (I think if weird to update on Wednesday but its the only time I can), I finished this chapter last Friday but was unable to update 'cause classes are driving me crazy! At least I'm thru with exams! **

* * *

When Elsa finally got to the entrance, she felt exhausted, she hadn't slept more than a couple of hours and it was almost eight, she had a long day ahead of her. She was considering weather to knock or just come in. She knew Emma was not a morning person and Regina was probably tired, so she took her chances expecting everyone to be asleep and step in as quietly as possible just to be caught as soon as she had closed the door.

"Elsa!" exclaimed Henry running towards, hugging her. Two hugs in one day and it wasn't even 8 a.m. she was making up for the lost time.

"My gosh, where were you?" asked Emma equally concerned. "You are a mess, you have branches in your hair and you are all dirty, what happened?"

"I just fell in the hill" she let go of Henry's embrace

"Care to explain what where you doing out at the middle of the night?" asked Regina

"I needed fresh air and a change of scenery" she looked at their expressions "I didn't thought it would upset you this much"

"Well you did left a note _alongside_ the phone, the device is supposed to be with you wherever you go"

"I didn't wished to be followed"

"We won't if you ask us not to, but we need to know where you are, what is something bad had happened to you? or if someone had found you and tried to harm you?"

"I can fight back"

"Hardly" said Regina "You might consider yourself a bigger danger than you are. You have a great power, but not the tools to use it correctly, you are still an easy target"

"I thought training was to help me with it"

"And it is, but until you are completely in control and centered, you are still in-and _a_- danger. There is people that will try to hurt you without hesitation, but you are never going to mean harm to them, and they will take that as an advantage. Is not a weakness, no, but your kindness won't save you all the time and if you get wound or killed, then it is of our concern, understood?"

Elsa inspected the woman for a couple of seconds and nodded wordlessly, she was going to refute, but she saw authentic preoccupation in her eyes.

"Well, don't you have an appointment with Belle? You better take a shower and prepare yourself" scolded Regina.

"I'll get you some clean clothes" said Emma making her walk up the stairs. "Henry, get her a towel will you?" her mom asked as she was left alone with Regina. "I though you said that…she was a grown up, that she could handle herself and wander off"

"So? I didn't say at the middle of the night"

"You worried"

"I'm the mayor, if the town people got a held of her they would make her pay"

"Come on, that's not it. You are fond of the kid, aren't you?"

"Henry cares for her, and if my son does, so do I"

"That was mother instincts kicking in. Reproaching the kid and sending her away"

"Please Miss Swan, I bet you got more important cases to attend at the Sheriff Station"

"Yeah, you might be right, not as entertaining as in here, but I got work to do" she checked the hour "I will get her settle, care to drive her to the Dinner?"

"I'll see if she needs a ride"

"Good" she climbed up the stair getting the clean clothes from the bag. Knocking twice at the door, it opened as Elsa hesitated in the inside. "Ok, so" she came in pointing at the shower "the handles make the water run, left is warm and right is…" she considered it for a second "Why am I telling you this? Cold doesn't trouble you. Anyways, there is soap and a hairbrush and here is your clean clothes, I will get you another pair of shoes, those are a mess"

"Thank you"

"Just thanks"

"Pardon?"

Emma smiled "You are too proper, you can say just thanks and drop the manners once in a while, that won't kill you and if you want to blend in, then you will need it"

"Um, ok? Thanks" she shrugged a shoulder.

"Good try" she smiled and closed the door behind her going for a pair of shoes, preferably tennis, since heels in the snow were a bad combination.

After a while, she went to the door again when she didn't heard the water running "Are you all done?" She asked from the outside

"Yes" she opened as Elsa was brushing her hair in front of the mirror with no steam; she was dressed in the clean clothes.

"Wow, you have pretty long hair"

"Anna said we could be Rapunzel's cousins" she smiled starting to braid it.

"Don't you want to wear it down?"

"I'm not big in changes" that was not completely the truth, she did changed a lot in just a couple of minutes, from her coronation outfit to her ice dress, but she liked the little details that resembled her how things were back home; braiding her hair was one of them.

"Ok, then, you ready to go to the Dinner? Regina could give you a drive there"

"I would rather walk" she said taking the tennis getting prepared.

"I know she can give a hard time, but she cares" Emma looked at her eyes thru the reflection.

"I'm aware, but still, walking there could give me some time to clear my mind, if I have to face The Dark One's wife, I would preferably think how to defend my posture and argument before verbal aggressions can take place"

"Remember, less formal, but whatever, Belle speaks pretty much like you" she thought it over "you two probably could get along, you are alike"

"Besides our love for books and perhaps tea I don't see the alikeness"

"She likes tea alright" mocked Emma "Anyways, is fifteen 'till eight, if you are sure you want to walk you better get going"

"Yes, I'm ready" she stood up walking to the exit in her company "I will see you after the meeting"

"Take the phone" said Emma "We won't interfere, promise, but we need to locate you" she gave it to her "But maybe we will stop by to get lunch there"

"No eavesdrop?"

"I…can almost assure you that there won't be any, but the Dinner is pretty much the gossip place in this town, keep low profile and no one will overhear you"

"I meant you"

"Ow. No I won't spy"

"Alright" she took the phone "I will be back in…a couple of hours" she looked to the blue sky and white horizon taking a deep breath.

* * *

She exhaled unevenly gazing down at her hands resting in the table. The woman in front of her hadn't stop starring since she had entered. Belle was quiet just waiting for Elsa to say something, to explain herself, but maybe she should be fair and ask what she wanted to hear out of her.

Ruby walked to them bringing breakfast even though they hadn't order. She served two plates of pancakes, an inner joke with Belle and the only familiar thing for Elsa.

"Here you go" she put them in front of both "You want something to drink?"

"What is in the morning menu today?" asked Belle.

"Well hot cocoa is popular lately"

"Chocolate" mumbled Elsa to herself "I would love one. Thank you" she spoke directly to Ruby with familiarity, something that took aback Belle.

"Um, the same thing, please" she gave the menu back for her to take when she noticed her wrist "w-what happened to you" she grabbed her hand turning it around.

"I…" she looked at the worried eyes of Elsa; remorse was written all over her face "I fell in the woods, you know, running around and wolftime, I guess I was so eager I didn't watch my step"

"That doesn't sound like you"

"Well, appearances can be deceiving" the message was for both of them "I will heal by tonight, Belle, no worries" she said lightening the mood "Your drinks will be right up" she smiled at Belle and looked encouraging towards Elsa.

As soon as she left, the silence came back, it was uncomfortable for both, but there was no way to start this conversation.

Belle finally took her fork and knife "Well, better start eating or its going to get cold" as soon as she realized her choice of words, her head snapped up in her direction to see if she had offended her by this "I mean-"

"No need for explanations" she said raising her hand up to stop her babbling looking thru the window "You are probably right, is going to get cold" she picked a napkin resting it in her lap as she picked her utensils.

Belle took a bite and then gazed at her "So, for how long have you known Rumple?"

"The Dark One?" she enquired "Not much. My parents were the ones that knew him, even before I was born, I don't know how or why, details were never given"

"Why did they turned to him?"

"They didn't" she said a bit offended "He…came to us" she pressed her fork tightly "He…I don't know, was drawn towards my power, I can't explain why, he just seemed deeply intrigued, I can even dare to say preoccupied"

"Did your parents ever agreed on a deal with him?"

Elsa though it over, and as her lips were going to let out a 'yes', she caught herself and shook "No"

But Belle had noticed "I can tell you are lying, Did they had a deal?" she persisted; maybe Elsa knew something that Rumple hadn't told her "Was it something they wouldn't dare to give?"

"I owe you none of my secrets" remarked Elsa coldly "My pa-father- told me he had done something unforgivable …for my own good. I have reasons to believe it involved The Dark One" another waitress dropped by giving them, their hot chocolate drinks.

"Thanks"

"Did…Rumple ever wanted you as an apprentice, like Regina, Cora or Zelena?"

"Why do I have a feeling you have talked to him and you are interrogating me to corroborate _his_ story?"

It was Belle's turn to look down and avoid her gaze "I did" she glared at the ring in her finger "Look, I love him and I know he has done some serious wrong, but he is a changed man"

"If you are so sure about it, then why does it troubles you so much what I-a complete stranger-have to say in the matter?"

Belle couldn't answer, she had a point. She knew the best and worst of Rumple. He was a total beast at times, but he was also a gentleman, a fine lover, a caring man. He had killed and mourned his own loses. Belle finally took air to her lungs "I want to be mother of his child, but…when you said I shouldn't it scared me…because sometimes I still doubt his heart. I-I don't know if I can trust him, specially with such a big decision and…if he turns again to the man he used to be I…I wouldn't know what to do then"

Elsa stood silently, just sipping once at her drink and placing it down "So, you are not mad at what I said, you are mad that it might be true"

"Just what did he did for you to dislike him this much?" she asked a bit accelerated.

"To answer your previous question; yes. He did wanted me to learn from him and I was well aware I wouldn't be his first or last apprentice, still, my parents refused and…locked me in my room instead, they did it for the best, I was a danger and I come to terms with myself about the matter, but…" she though back "it didn't seemed like he wanted to teach me how to control my powers, he just wanted me in his eye sight. N-not in a romantic way, nevertheless not as a student either and when I learned about the truth of his son it made sense, he was a lonely man"

Belle knew that much was true; he felt alone "That's why you didn't trust him to be a parent again?"

"To try and fill the emptiness and do it right this time? One of the reasons yes"

"What's the other?"

"He…well, he had an offer to make me. More like a...warning. He was going to take care of my powers, but in return, he wanted my first born _or_ my sister's first born, and there's when I could agree no further. I'm independent and seek for no man, but my sister" she smiled "have I seen true love glow thru her eyes? She loves him, for real this time. His kindness, his flaws, his oddness… I couldn't do that to her, I love her too much and have hurt her plenty too" her shoulders fell weakly "He said he _would_ get the first born of either of us, one way or another, he was serious at the time and he sort of…offered the same deal the previous day as he did back then, but now, I am not naïve to walk in his web again"

"If you despise him that much, why did you asked for his help?" Belle was processing it all, but that question got stock on her head.

"My sister. She talked about having a life, a _real_ one, because she was in someway trapped as me those 13 years. And when Kristoff came and asked if I would ever give him my blessing…I knew I couldn't be this _Snow Queen _any more. I wanted to be aunt to her children and for the first time, _be_ her older sister. And perhaps, if I didn't have the powers, The Dark One wouldn't want me anymore. So I went to him, I…did it at everyone's back so when I came to him and told him all of this, he…got upset, disappointed I can't explain his reaction, and still, somehow he was pleased I had come to him. The trolls were unable to help me, he was the logical choice, the man that could do it all. All but this" she held her hand out " 'Born, not cursed, your magic is a part of you', but he made me believe he could so I agreed, but instead of fixing this, he just trapped me in a vase, because I had 'too much power for such a young sorceress, too many emotions, too childish, too repressed to be trusted' " she exhaled "All that could had been true, but the decision was mine to make and now…now I'm here, Odin know where in another time far away from home with no way of going back" she covered her face "I lost it all again. If I had been able to control this curse, I would still be in Arendelle, with my sister, my Kingdom in my time. Probably celebrating a wedding and for once in my life actually being happy" she sniffed a little composing herself "I thought I deserved that much, but if this is my punishment for all the wrong I have done, then is a merciful one"

Belle faintly smiled at her clearing her throat "So…that _is_ the reason you don't trust him. Because he could ruin your sister's happiness as he…ruined yours"

"If he wants a son so bad he could take it away from someone I love then I don't think he deserves a son at all. He of all people should know how a lost feels, he shouldn't wish for another being to pass thru the same"

"You know…Balefire recently died...it devastated him. He might have lost him in another dimension back then, but he created this curse to find him and he did, but now he is gone…for real"

Elsa was perplex, sadness in her features "Balefire is dead?"

"You knew him?"

"N-no" she drove her eyes somewhere else "but…I know he was a kind boy…"

"And he grew up to be a fine man" Belle said proudly "He was Henry's father"

At that Elsa's shock was greatly shown "The Neal they talk about is Balefire?"

"_Was_; yes. Henry is his and Emma's"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense" she cleared her throat "That does make sense" she mumbled

Belle inspected her doubtfully, perhaps she wasn't being straight honest about Bae, but she had almost forcedly retrieved some information out of her, she could let that pass unnoticed. However, she had one more issue, she couldn't easily let go of.

"I just have one last question…" said quietly "Do you hate Rumple because…you feel he kind of took you away from your family?"

"Well, I was trapped in the vase away from Anna so…"

"I mean, when you were younger…did he wanted you that bad as an apprentice?"

"He was desperate, as I stated before but…my parents passing had nothing to do with it. They were going to a wedding or something, I can't recall correctly, but it was a shipwreck. As much as I dislike him, I can't adjudge him that much power over nature to wash them overboard" she felt the knot in her throat "it was when I turned 18, just in time for me to finish my studier within the 3 years and take the crown. Otherwise, my mother would had taken charge for longer"

"Yes" said Belle lightly feeling her heart strangulate. She knew now that Rumple had something to do with it, and the innocent girl had no clue; 'f_or the best'_ he said, how could it have been for the best? "So that pretty much clarified everything for me…so thank you for your time…"

Elsa looked at her and nodded laying back exhaling "I would just want you to know that…my motives to oppose have nothing to do with you at all, you just happened to be the…woman he fell in love with, which for my dismay turned out to be…good hearted" tried to grin "Listen…my unresolved issues are with him, I have nothing to hold against you, I apologize if I insulted you by any means before, which I'm sure I did, I was fairly upset and probably spoke out of place, but I seek no trouble, I merely look for a way back"

Belle accepted her apology thinking one of her own "Maybe I judged you unfairly too" she leaned into the table "Have you had any luck with your travel home?"

"So far I have nothing, Emma opened the portal, but as I understand it was a 'once in a lifetime stunt', so, Regina is helping me figure my magic out and finding a spell, but…I don't see how any of this will work. They don't even know from which land I come from, the only one that does is-"

"Rumple" interrupted Belle

"Yes" she said evenly changing swiftly the topic "but, Henry sees hope, so that keeps me calm and soothe"

"He is a great boy, he reminds me a lot of Bae"

"He does" she whispered then looking at her plate "Now I am sure our breakfast is cold and not by my doing"

Belle laughed softly "Yes, I think I will take it home and eat it later" she motioned to a waitress that took the plates. "Have you started to read any of the books yet?"

"I have and you were right it does take dedication to keep on track of Verne, but so far I love it, it has adventure and emotion, is really enjoyable to read at night"

"I am glad you like it, the library has so many from him, you can stop by and pick more when you are done with the ones you have" said Belle catching herself in the act, she was being polite to her which felt odd at the start, but after all the confessions they had mutually made, she didn't mistrust her anymore. She maybe didn't particularly _like_ her but it was a start.

Elsa noted her gist too and smiled pleasingly "If I stay long enough to finish thru the first three books, I would gladly go visit for more"

"That would make you the first one, not many people visit the library"

"So you told me before" she corroborate "a pity, it's magnificent"

Belle shrugged "you can go read there if you want. Is quiet and peaceful, only place in Storybrooke in which no one would follow you"

Elsa consider it for a second "I might take your offer…the people doesn't know I am the one creating this…" she gestured to the outside "anyhow, Emma and Regina have been watching out for me, they are concerned, maybe the library would be a good place to…be. Is lonely and comfortable, I would love to spend my day there and not more wondering around pointlessly or lost in the woods"

"The woods?" she looked back at Ruby "It explains that much" she mumbled.

"If everything is cleared then, I shall depart" she said about to stand up.

"Wait…" she asked "What if I could…convince Rumple to help you?"

"I can't give him anything in return. I did offered to build him a snowman as company"

"A snowman?" asked incredulously Belle as if Elsa was trying to make a fool out of her.

Elsa looked down "I can create life out of snow…I don't do it quite often, but it was the closest thing I was willing to give him instead of a child of flesh"

"Ow" she answered "I can imagine why he didn't agree. But I could talk to him and try to find a spell to get you back home without asking for anything in return"

"You owe me no favors. There is no need for you to do so, besides, I can almost assure he would say no"

"You don't know him anymore, he is a changed man and I will prove it"

"Are you proving this to me or to yourself?" she raised an eyebrow

Belle had to admit it was a bit of both "I'm going to get you back home with his help, and you have my word on that"


	14. Promises

**Author's Note: Tomorrow is the second episode, how ****_cool_**** is that?, ****_literally. _****Well I can't wait and I am really thrilled! I'm trying to keep up the fic and is taking a bit longer than expected, but I hope you all are enjoying it! P.S. 'spoilers if you haven't seen the first episode' Did someone else thought of Walt Disney when Regina said she would find the writter of the book? or at least thought of the Grimm Brothers or something? I sure had a laught with my sister when we thought so!**

* * *

It was almost eleven now and she felt exhausted. She walked back to Regina's house and knocked twice patiently waiting in the cold, it was comforting for her, so she had no urge of going inside except for the part were she was about to faint.

Regina opened the door and moved aside to let her in "No need for knocking, you can just come in"

"I thought you didn't wanted Emma to do so"

"Yes, but she _is_ Emma, the farther away I have her from my personal life the better, I don't yet have that trouble with you"

Elsa smiled and walked in "Thank you"

"You seem…tired"

"That would be accurate" she hid a yawn behind her covered hand.

"I'll leave to manage some business, Henry is just in the other room, can I leave you both alone for a while? Miss Swan is still in the Sheriff Station"

"Are you asking if it's safe for him to be around me? Or if I can watch over him while you are gone?"

Regina pondered for a second "Let's just say, is for you to watch out for each other, fair enough?"

"Fair enough" agreed Elsa walking to where Henry was.

"I will be back in a few hours"

"Understood"

"And don't let him wonder off please, he usually sneaks out and ends up in the worst case scenario"

"I will do my best" she smiled and watched Henry's mother, although apparently not the biological one, but for what she understood he had both Emma and Regina to watch over him.

When she came in she saw him sat on the couch pressing some buttons over a larger screen than the device she was asked to take with herself to all place.

"Elsa!" he greeted excitedly "How was it? You talked to Belle?"

"Most surprisingly everything went swiftly, she even agreed and committed to help me go back home"

"That's amazing" he smiled widely "do you want to watch a movie?" he asked pointing at the screen displaying moving figures in it "Is just like a stage production but in there and with better special effect, I will put something calm" he offered.

"That would be lovely" she sat on the other far end of the couch and settled. Her back was still straight and she kept her position poised even when she felt like passing out any second.

Henry then chose a movie and sat somewhere near her. When being around her he felt the temperature drop in the room, but he didn't bother he was wearing cozy clothing and his favorite scarf.

"So…where did you went last night?"

Elsa's eyelids snapped open blinking a couple of times, before looking at him "I went to the forest, it felt like the right thing to do at the moment; truth being I didn't thought it over too much, I just went and did it"

"How did you get past my mom? Is very hard for me to sneak out of the house"

"So did Regina told me" she grinned at him "No running away today, please?"

"I won't" he took his shoes off getting his feet up the couch

"At what hour of the night did everyone found out I was missing"

"Probably at six a.m. or so. I went for a glass of water and when I passed in front of your room, you weren't there. I went downstairs to look for you and found the note, so I waked them up and no one knew you had left, didn't even noticed how you did either"

Elsa exhaled "So I made you all have a terrible night too, did I not?

"Is alright, they were just a couple of hours, we just hoped nothing bad had happened to you"

"I am sorry if I troubled you, I didn't mean to"

"I know" he smiled then looking at the screen pushing the start button.

The movie was calmed as promised, but Elsa didn't watch even thru the first half, she fell asleep within the first 30 minutes and that had been with a lot of effort. She hadn't quite rest since she had been taken away from home, nightmares became more vivid after that but she had manage to never really outburst her power when asleep, she waked immediately before it was out of hand, but today she was just too drained to even dream.

Henry was tired as well but he lasted thru most of the movie, but not long after he had just doze off resting his head against Elsa's shoulder. They were both sound asleep in the room with just the sound of the movie on the background.

After a couple of hours, as promised Regina came back looking for them just hearing the voices of the characters when the movie had restarted automatically. She opened the door and found the scene like a captured photo. They were just lying still, evenly breathing in and out, real peacefully. Regina smiled to herself and quietly turned the TV off. She brought a blanket for Henry and tucked him. After half an hour Emma arrived entering the house making herself announced.

"Anybody here?!" she called before Regina hushed her

"They are here" she opened the door "They are asleep"

Emma smiled as well "Kids" she whispered tenderly looking at Henry cuddled next to Elsa "Henry had an appointment with Hopper, should I cancel it?"

"No, let him rest a bit longer, you can just reschedule it for a little later today" she walked out being followed "Any luck with the missing people?"

"So far, no. I can almost assure she is not here"

"So the only other solution is to send her back home"

"Or back in time. I mean how much must things have changed in this Arendelle of hers. Even is she went back we don't know in what condition her home could be. And if she was the older sister when she left she might come back to find herself being the younger for at least 28 years"

"Time traveling is a huge mistake that you have lived and to my misfortune modified" she clenched her teeth but say nothing else. "No, if she goes back it would have to be to whatever state her home is actually"

"Is that even worth it? I mean at least she could have a life here, she would be out of time in her own home"

"Yes but nevertheless it would be her home" Regina said finally "That is better than nothing"

Emma sighted, she wasn't in a fighting mood that day "Ok, you win, so how do we get her back?"

"I've been walking around town, ever since she arrived I feel a strange magic around, not hers, but something else. Perhaps a portal, Who knows? If I can find the source of this magic it might help to send her back to her realm"

"What if it's not the magic portal and it's someone that came along from the past?"

"Just how many things do you think you have messed up, Miss Swan?"

"I'm just saying, this magic could be evil too"

"We have seen wicked, evil and worst, whatever it is we can face it"

"Just hope you are right, we all have risked too much"

* * *

"Was it too much to ask for a little honesty?" said Belle as she entered the shop

"Belle!" Rumple's face lit up rushing to the door "Where have you been?"

"At the library, mostly" she evaded his welcoming hug "I think is time we talk once again"

"Yes, yes, sure" he drove her to the back of the shop "What is that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I spoke with _Elsa_" Rumple's face fell "Her child? Why would you want her or her sister's baby?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Don't underestimate me" she warned, she disliked that people did that "I think we have gone thru a lot together for you to keep hiding secrets from me"

"I…I can't….explain this to you, but it was important"

"Where you so lonely that you wanted her? Or her children?"

"It's complicated" he shrugged "I…needed her first born for other reasons. Not like Cinderella's or any other person's baby. Her sisters of her own would be different, I just had to have them, they needed to be under my protection and since Elsa had refused to join me, she wouldn't be able to protect them, not even with her magic"

"What are you talking about?"

"Old business, a promise I made once to a good man"

Belle thought it over "You knew the King of Arendelle, didn't you?" she looked at his dim expression "You two ever made a deal?"

"Just once" he said softly "One deal I can't ever speak of"

"Did he came to you? Or you insisted?" she asked sternly

"The King of Arend-" he exhaled miserably "**_Agdar _**asked for my help. He said the only way to protect his family was thru the deal we made. I refused at first, but he persisted"

"What was in for you?"

"He…gave me something no magic could ever compare to. He became my friend, he called me family…"

"And you drove him to his death?!"

"Is not what you think…" his throat became a knot "He…he asked me…to do it. That was our deal…"

"What?"

"He…_they_ had to disappear otherwise… their child would had suffer the consequences but…I'm afraid it might had been in vain"

"What is you are trying to say?" Belle asked exasperated "He asked you to…_kill them?"_

"It had to look like an accident, so no questions were made"

"What for?"

"Is a secret I am willing to take to my grave. He made me swear I wouldn't say a word unless the right person asked me the right question and I won't fail to my agreement" he looked pleadingly to her eyes "Please, Belle understand my position, he is the only mortal man that ever looked me in the eye and addressed me as a friend, if I fail to him, I won't be a man of my word, of my honor"

"Why won't you tell that to _her?_"

"Because she hasn't asked me the right question"

"If you are not going to tell anyone the truth the least you can do is taking her back to her Kingdome"

"You don't understand Belle, she _can't_ get back, if she does, something terrible will happen"

"More terrible than loosing her home and family?"

"She… was being chased, she doesn't know that"

"By whom? The Prince of the South?" Elsa did mention him during the breakfast.

"No by someone far more dangerous and powerful"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't"

"You promised too many things Rumple" she said a bit sadly "any of the ones you promised me at our wedding meant something?"

"They meant the world to me…" he graved her hands meting her eyes "I love you Belle, more than anything and anyone" swallowed the knot in his throat "I wish it wasn't this complicated love, but you have to trust me, I did all that wrong for the right reason, I had nothing to gain out of it and I can still loose much is this goes wrong. The Queen can't go back to Arendelle; the only safe place for her is here now that she has been freed"

His words still carry an unresolved pitch of anger and melancholy to his tone but she wished desperately to believe in his word, even when they sounded sour and cold "Are you being honest with me?"

"Completely, I can't tell you much about the deal, but I can assure to you, there is not one black spot in my heart when I speak to you, dear"

Belle smiled knowing that was the truth, her heart ached for the multiple declarations he had admitted, but in his eyes there was no evil, no lies, just the sparkle of her true love. She grabbed his shoulders and finally kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, according to some web pages, that's the name of the King, 'Agdar', I like it, it sound poweful and regal at the time.**


	15. The Pages of my Life

**Author's Note: (Don't read this note if you don't want spoilers) Talking about episode 2, I can't believe it but my mom was right, I asked if there were Frozen characters in Storybrook where would they be and she said the Ice Cream store...I guess she was sort of right.**

**Now back to my fic, from this point on I will be directing the story to the main plot I've been thinking all along, so stay with me please! and of course, enjoy this twist!**

* * *

Henry had been awaked by a kiss in the top of his head when Regina went for him to take him to therapy at least three hours ago. Now the only one in the living room was Elsa, who finally started to regain consciousness. She looked around; the afternoon light was coming in thru the window. She stretched a little feeling a wool blanket and noticing her feet were on the couch and the shoes at a side of the couch, she didn't remembered taking them off ever needing the cover but she liked it. She was alone now but she did recall being with Henry before however now the house was in complete silence. She sat straight looking around before observing a book in the coffee table alongside with a note and a cup of tea that wasn't steaming any more.

The note was from Henry, the handwriting was proof enough of that. She read thru it just to acknowledge his absence due to a commitment with Hopper, 'the Cricket' as the storybook put it. They all had to leave, but didn't want to wake her, so they left her behind to recover. They would be back for dinner at six, so she had a solid 3 hours to catch up with her reading. She grabbed the book and discovered the unpleasant surprise it was not one of Verne's books, it was 'The Snow Queen'. Elsa skimmer thru the letter again and found in the back a Post Script _'I found this in the bag, I think is great you have it, there is a bit of true to every fairytale story, no matter how twisted it is, so maybe here you can find some of your answers, even if most of the content is_ _hurtful. Whatever the book says, we don't think you are evil'_

Elsa had nothing left to do but smile, if he believed in her as much as her sister did, then maybe she wasn't that _bad_.

She exhaled taking the book in hands looking at the hardcover with an illustration of an ice sled and a very elegant and imperial woman driving it -so far that was not an image of her-, with a young man in the other seat. That character she wasn't aware of. She opened it and started reading the pages of her life...

* * *

[...]

"…**_the cold was so intense that she could see her own breath; it came out of her mouth like smoke. Her breath became thicker and thicker…"_**

And a blast of light exploded in the middle of the woods of Storybrook bringing a harsh breeze that felt like a hundred knives cutting through the skin and a figure stepped out of the shadows…

[...]

* * *

Maybe it was because she slept thru most of the evening or the cup of coffee she drank, but it was past eleven and she couldn't go to bed. She was in the kitchen with the light on alone at the table, just reading viciously thru the pages. She was again biting the tip of her finger, which had been a terrible habit for her to have, many tutors had tried to correct this but bad habits die hard.

She flipped the page and continued to read so immerse in the lecture she didn't notice another person had entered the room.

"The Snow Queen, Kid?"

Elsa looked up startled jumping in her seat as some snow flakes fell "I…I thought you were asleep" she said automatically without really answering her question.

"Couldn't even close my eyes for more than a couple of minutes" she sat in front of her "So that's what you are reading?"

"Henry encouraged me to find the truth, this is a decent start" she closed the book taking the gloves instead.

"You don't have to wear them, I doubt you can freeze anything over a conversation"

Elsa smiled a little and put them down "Alright then"

"So how is the book so far? I see you already advanced in the lecture"

"Well, as expected the Snow Queen is the evil character, but…not for the reasons I hoped her to be"

"Well, maybe then is not you"

"I can't accept or deny that so far but…it's a struggle to take pleasure in the reading when you know they might be talking about you"

"Well, you seemed really into it just a second ago"

Elsa smiled shrinking her shoulders "Regardless of the theme of the story, I love the composition and how the author wrote the story, its sublime"

Emma smiled; the younger girl had used at least 3 words she wouldn't use in her life, how's that for trying not to be too formal?

"I'm glad at least you enjoy it" she went for a glass of milk "So tell me, how you like Storybrook so far?"

"Besides the part were I froze your summer, I find it really welcoming, I have met some people that is…warm" she smiled at her own choice of words "People that wouldn't judge me even when they knew who I was. That kind of people I had never met before now and I must admit that for the first time in forever I felt like I belonged somewhere" she nodded.

"Who have you met?" asked Emma puzzled.

"According to Henry, Red Ridding Hood and the wolf, I have encountered both forms actually"

"You saw Ruby as a wolf?"

"It was a full moon"

"And you were alone wandering in the woods" completed Emma the sentences remembering she had runaway at night.

"Well, yes" she said a bit sheepishly "But she never intended to hurt me, she is one of the few people that actually knows how this feels" she held the gloves "She said the cloak kept her in human form as the gloves keep me in control"

"I see" said softly Emma "You've been having a hard time, haven't you?"

Elsa exhaled lightly "You could say so, some days are better than others, despite that I find it… " she looked for the right word "comforting? To have people around to help me figure this out" she grinned at the blond woman then pondered for a moment "I have been meaning to ask you, what are your powers involving magic?"

"What?"

"You had talked little about them, I haven't seen you use them"

"I'm not a certified magician like Regina or the others; I barely have the hang of them. I kind of lost my magic for a while and I'm trying to regain the previous knowledge I had of them"

"I had no idea" she gazed to the window "so we have something in common, don't we?" she smirked.

"We do" answered quietly Emma "Hey kid…sorry if I have given you a hard time"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I…was unsure about you but Regina insisted you deserved a decent shot, now I see what she meant, you do intend good and…you are trying and even though there is still a bit of a storm outside…you are doing the best you can and I shouldn't had expected more than what you were already putting your effort in, I know how harsh magic can be at times, so I think what I'm trying to say is sorry"

Elsa stood quiet for a second with a soft smile upon her lips "Thank you" she looked at the gloves "is reassuring to know others have faith in you" she glance at her "I know you have been feeling guilty over the fact that you opened the portal, but I understand you doubt yourself and your magic to open it again. I want you to know is alright, I will find a way to go home, I promised my sister once I would never leave her alone again and I intend to keep my word"

"You must really miss her"

"Thirteen years I neglected her thinking it was for the best when the thing I needed all along was her company" she exhaled "is unknown for me how long has it been since I disappear, but I can assure this much, I won't quit looking for her, she did the same thing for me many years ago" she stood up taking the book ready to go when she stopped looking back at her with one question in her mind "Henry's father…the Neal you talk about…was he really Balefire?"

"You knew him?" she asked shocked turning around to meet her gaze.

Elsa read it all in her face "He was" she mumbled then clearing her throat "No. I really didn't have the time to…meet him. I just know he was The Dark One's son, a nice kid and a pure heart. He disappeared not long before I agreed to make a deal with his father. Now I see this was the land he departed to, is all I wanted to know" she lightly touched her shoulder "I am sorry for your loss, Belle told me about…_him_"

Emma looked at her eyes knowing there was a trace of guilt in them, her superpower kicked in "You _did_ knew him"

"No" she shook her head gently "I wish I had" she slid her hand off her shoulder and walked upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: The little quote is from the Original Snow Queen, I thought it would be a nice detail, later on you will understand why... **


	16. Truth Burns

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know its been a while since I updated last, but it had been and incredibly complicates couple of weeks, but cheers to that becuse thanks to my complictions I feel like is an achievement to publish one more chapter! Well a bit of a twist here, but mainly just preparing to drop the bomb on you guys with the chapters to come! thanks for keeping track of my fic, enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Elsa needed time to separate from the rest of them and try to get her answers from the book. It had been a thrilling adventure, but now the lecture was having more and more sense and that frightened her. She had taken upon Belle's offer and walked to the library where she hid in a corner sited on a couch and devour pages and pages over several hours. Now it was about noon and she had promised she would go to the Dinner with them, mainly because Henry had asked her to, but it was for her own safety as the Sheriff had stated.

Belle walked quietly where Elsa had been reading "Henry and David are waiting at the entrance"

Elsa slowly drove her eyes from the end of the page towards Belle's "Is it already midday?" she asked absently looking for a clock to respond her question.

"I'm afraid so, you been here for about five hours"

"Time does fly by" she stood up resting the book on the bureau "Is the library going to be open after one on the afternoon?"

"I usually close at eight, so you have plenty of time"

"Deeply appreciate it"

"You been here quite a while, I'm pretty sure they miss seeing you" said Belle gazing to the exit

"I just needed to… have some space, I don't want them to be near if I found something that distresses me…"

"Have you?"

"Not yet…I mean, the plot is pretty concrete right now and I have a hint of how is going to turn out to be but…if it is really talking about me and…in a sort of a sense it does reflect what I have done and my isolation…then I don't want to come to them being the…" she gesture to the book "Snow Queen"

"They wouldn't mind even is that were true"

"But I would" she exhaled "I assume you have not read it?"

"Sorry, never thought of it, but I know more less how it goes…so far you haven't kidnap anyone"

"I guess that should be of consolation" she tried to smile "I should probably go, I don't want to delay them"

"Right" she moved aside to let her pass, but before she called her again "About Rumple…" she cut herself off unable to complete the sentence.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"He said not right now, for your safety"

Elsa nodded "Figures" she said in a monotone voice "Is alright, you tried and is more than I would had asked for"

"He means well"

Elsa didn't answer, she trusted more in the woman's word than in the Dark One's one, but maybe she trusted too blindly in him "If you believe so, then I will hold my breath" she said going to the exit making a gesture with her hand to say 'good-bye'.

At the entrance were David and Henry waiting, standing in similar positions, it was evident they were related.

"Hey!" greeted Henry first as always, using the same excited tone as he did every time he encountered the young woman.

"Hello" she said politely vowing her head to the prince.

"You enjoyed the library?" asked David.

"Very much" she answered as they walked over to the Dinner.

"Have you finished the book?" asked Henry gazing at her curiously.

"I am almost through with it but not quite there yet"

"I could look it up for you and tell you a summary"

"That is very considered of you, but I rather read it myself, better content, more time to process the information.

"Ok, then" said coolly Henry "You are about to get your answers anyways" he encouraged as they approaches the restaurant but before they could get to the entrance, a girl's voice ringed a well known plead.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa shocked looked backwards, her eyes expectant, but she didn't found Anna, instead, two kids were playing in the street, enjoying her creation and unexpected winter.

David noticed how Elsa was frozen in her place, almost literally as the ice crust in the ground started to creep up her leg. "Everything ok?" he walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder bringing her back from her catatonic state.

"No…" she blinked out of it "I mean yes, no, I am fine, I just spaced out for a minute" she laid a reassure smile in her features trying to wash the concern out of her face.

Henry followed her eye's sight and saw the kids "Those are Hansel and Gretel" he answered the unspoken question "They go to my school"

"Yeah, they are good kids, no trouble makers anymore" mentioned David "So you are sure you are alright?" questioned once more to the young Queen.

"Yes, absolutely" she tried to hide the distress pitch in her voice.

"Very well" he said not completely convinced "Here we are" announces David.

Henry rushed opening the Dinner door for them. At the table were Snow, Emma and Neal waiting for them. Elsa was impressed they had actually brought the baby due to the coldness, but they seemed to be handling just fine.

Once the greetings were exchanged, Granny came in with some Lasagna "And who would be this young lady?"

Before Elsa could think of a convincing lie, Snow intervened "She came with the second curse, she is barely adjusting to the new environment"

"Specially with this storm that came out of nowhere" Granny said

"Yeah, but we are managing well, no big deal" cut in David trying to fix the situation.

"Well, I haven't sell this much hot cocoa in a while" smiled Granny "So what's your name, girl?"

"Qu - Elsa. The name is Elsa"

"Lovely but it doesn't sound like a common name back in the Enchanted Forest"

"Apparently my parents had an affinity toward uncommon things" she offered a smile.

"Well, welcome to Storybrook then" she left the tray and went back to the cashier.

"She is a kind woman" commented Elsa

"Is Ruby's grandmother" said Snow "Don't let the appearance deceive you, she is the deadliest person with a crossbow I had ever met"

"Um" hummed Elsa surprised.

After David cut the lasagna and served everyone a piece, they ate and talked, but it wasn't long after that Elsa inquired "Where is Regina?"

"Yeah, where is my mom?" he looked to Emma "My other mom"

"She…said she had to take care of some personal stuff"

"Did she told you what was it?" questioned Henry confused

"She…went to see Robin…" answered Emma uncomfortably. "You are under my watch until she sorts thing out"

"So until they speak to each other again?"

"No, just until tonight or tomorrow morning, promise"

"Ok, I guess" he said not fully happy about the turn out of events

"Hopefully things will turn out right" cheered Snow her daughter "And she is a grown up, she won't throw a tantrum"

"I will ask Ruby to watch out for her, in case Regina hits the Rabbit Hole to drown her sorrows"

"She wouldn't" defended Henry.

"I-I know kid, but still, having her track follow would help us be sure she doesn't get in trouble. Many of the misunderstanding we had is because we didn't know her whereabouts"

"Alright" he mumbled crossing his arms.

"And seems like little Neal is finally waking up" announced Snow "Here Emma, hold him"

She took the baby smiling tenderly "Hey little brother"

"He has been awake mostly every night, is a miracle he sleeps before 12" chuckled David "We need to catch our sleep"

"I could take care of him" said Emma "I mean if you guys are so tired I could watch him overnight one of these days"

"Would you? Because it would be nice to sleep more than four hours"

"Of course, I will love it, you just say when"

"We will take your word on that" warned David taking a mouthful of food to his mouth "The lasagna is delicious today"

"How is it supposed to taste different? Is frozen lasagna"

"Speaking about frozen" Leroy said at the other table overhearing their conversation then talking to the other dwarfs "I'm getting cold to my bones, either we stop this unwanted winter or…"

"Hey, Leroy, we are just trying to enjoy our lunch over here, could you leave that for later?" intervened David.

"Of course your majesty since you know who is causing this, but you refuse to help your own people, you rather help an estranger…"

"Enough already" cut determined.

"Why should I? Since you don't want to do anything about it maybe is time us the dwarfs get the job done"

"You wouldn't be a match" said Dr. Whale taking his order from the bar "that magic is stronger than the 7 of you together. You should had learned by now, since you have failed to stop Regina multiple times"

"At least we tried you coward!"

"And maybe we are no match, but with the support of the rest of the town, perhaps we could" suggested Walter.

"Well yeah" started the crowd to get aggravated

It was no time for Elsa to start to get nervous, she was almost sure she would end up freezing everything in front of them if she didn't kept her nerve. She breathed evenly trying to inhale and prevent her personal blizzard to purr at the Dinner. Henry noticed this as a tinny snowflake landed on the table.

He elbowed his grandfather discreetly and then whispered for him to stop. David gazed over to the girl and was positive she was fighting a battle of her own "No riots will be made, we don't turn against people just because we judge them, look what happened to Ruby"

"That's right, no one is going to hunt my granddaughter like an animal again" said Granny.

"Well, we trust that the person who did this is not evil, so you can take our word, that person will never harm you" he seated facing his family again and took a quick glance at Elsa, who was smiling kindly at him mouthing a 'thank you'.

David just smiled back and grabbed Neal in his arms rocking him. They ate in a more comfortable silence after that, trying to light up the mood starting a chat that wasn't at all compromising. Elsa found comforting that they would take so much trouble for her, she just remembered very few people that would had done that for her.

After half an hour or so, they left the Dinner paying the check "Thanks, the Lasagna was amazing" said Snow taking her coat.

"You're welcome"

"Hey, where is Red?"

"She was a bit anxious so I let her ran free, she liked the scenery, reminds her a lot of our little cottage, she will be back any minute, I can smell her scent already"

"Well, make sure to tell her we say hi, please"

"Will do"

As they left the entrance they all stopped looking for their respective cars. Elsa was gazing at the same kids still playing in the snow, they seemed to like it so much, and she wished she could go back to those days, but they were left behind now.

"Watch out, Hansel!" the girl had a powerful arm throwing snowballs.

"Ok, careful kids, I don't want you to hit anyone while you are playing" warned a man that was just on the other side of the sidewalk taking care of a car.

"Yes, dad, but I'm winning!" shouted the little girl taking cover behind a bench.

"Not true" attacked back Hansel.

"Elsa, are you going back to the library?" questioned David drawing back her attention.

"I was considering it, but possibly I will later today, when…things calm down a little"

"There is nothing to fear" he reassured "You will be fine, Elsa"

Just the sentence stroked her heart as she visualized her father saying the same words in the same calm tone. Her mouth went dry for a second and she just managed to nod.

"Henry!" the boy ran towards him "You want to play?"

"Maybe later, I have things to do, tomorrow?"

"Sure, but you have to be on my team"

"No fair!" said Gretel from the other side of the street.

"Kids, don't bother them, I'm sure they have things to do" said the father reproaching them on long distance.

"Is alright" calmed Snow "They are just playing"

"Come on guys as soon as the truck comes we can go home"

"Ok dad" they replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow then" both siblings continue to play with each other without a care in the world.

David watched briefly at them as they left and then back to the family "Alright then, since Regina is not at her house you could come to our apartment and…"

"Gretel!" yelled the boy on the top of his lungs forcing Elsa to look back finding the little girl lying on the middle of the road rubbing her head, she had probably slipped with the ice. Then the repetitive sound of a horn came as the driver of the truck just kept on yelling thru the window "I have no breaks, get out of the way!"

"He can't stop!" yelled the terrified father way too far to get the girl out of danger and no one else seemed to notice the situation. Out of impulse she got rid of the gloves and ran to the middle of the street covering the girl on the ground and with her free hand she blasted a wall of snow and ice that crashed against the truck forcing it to slow down but not before almost making it impossible for Elsa to force it stop as it now was just mere inches away from them. It had taken a lot of effort, and when she opened her eyes she found the enormous machine in front of her, but she had manage to build a shield for both of them, she had been able to protect her.

Her heart was accelerated as she let go of the girl who was shaken up, she had seen that expression in multiple occasions, but this time, it was not about Elsa's power, on the other hand she even looked grateful to her.

Gretel just manage a trembling smile as she was pulled to her feet and hugged by her father.

Elsa then stood up and realized just what she had done; everyone in town was looking at her now, How was that for low profile and not blowing her cover? But she just couldn't let that girl die.

The crowd started to gather closer and closer, murmurs started to become shouts and the little curiosity started to build up into a riot.

"She is the witch!"

"She had the ice powers!"

"Take her!"

"You are going to unfreeze our town!"

Elsa started to back away but she was surrounded and she knew there was no way of getting out of there without hurting someone.

"Stop!" yelled David as he stepped in front of her being followed by Emma and Henry. "She has done no wrong, she saved the girl"

"And she froze our town"

"It was an accident" said Elsa "I am trying to reverse it, I swear"

"Problem being, we don't trust witches around here"

"No one is going to touch her, she hasn't hurt anyone" warned Emma "I'm the Sheriff so you must obey, I don't want any trouble"

"Then hand her over, let the people decide"

"I don't think so" stepped Ruby beside the Charmings "I know how you solve things"

"This is different"

"You knew me for years and overnight you called for my head with a mob and brought the torches" she shook her head "She isn't going anywhere near you"

"What side are you guys?" asked Leroy.

"We never kill and we always defend the innocent, you have to trust us, she is not evil, she just haves little trouble with her magic" said Emma knowing how that felt.

While people started to get closer, the scene began to get more confusing and chaotic and suddenly her voice broke through, it hadn't been a yell, it merely had been a complaint a soft whimper, but it had hurt. The people didn't notice it until the spark of light had already exploded and now Elsa was on her knees holding her arm tightly against her chest. Henry kneeled next to her as the people that had been around defending her kept the others away.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

Elsa was fighting back the tears, but they ran freely down her cheeks, she couldn't give an answer the pain was too great. Henry grabbed her wrist and saw her forearm steaming; they had used fire on her.

"Mom!" he called urgently "She's burned"

"What?" she came to them "Ruby, help me, we have to take her out of here"

Red took Elsa's other arm putting it around her shoulders helping her up "Let's find a safe place" they walked thru the crowd that was now dispersing afraid of the new threat that had caused the sudden combustion.

Belle went to them after hearing the screaming "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Someone hurt Elsa…after she used her power in public" she explained "We need to take her somewhere safe"

"Let's go to the library"

"That won't be necessary, take her to my shop" came Rumple walking towards them taking Elsa's hand seeing the burn as she resisted "Calm down, Queen, you were attacked with magic, you need help"

"Not yours"

"I'm not asking for anything in return" he said then looking at Ruby "Take her there and watch the entrance but I doubt someone would put a foot on my shop"

"You better be doing this for the right reason" warned Red

"Ruby" remarked Belle a bit offended.

The werewolf just shrugged doing as she was asked taking Elsa to the shop while Emma and David calmed everyone down and Snow took Henry home.

* * *

Once in there Ruby secured the door after Gold had arrived and stayed there loyally as always.

It took a lot of effort for Elsa to suppress the pain. She was no kid and she couldn't just whimper and lose all composure even when it hurt badly. She knew better than that how to conceal, not to feel and not to let it show.

Rumple approached her with a mixture of potions and sat in front of her "Now, let's see that nasty burn, dearie" he held his hand out, but she stood still in her place "I won't hurt you, I swear" she gazed quickly at his eyes and found no darkness in them. She bit her lower lip softly and stretched her hand to him. "Thanks" he said taking her milk white hand carefully.

He evaluated the burn that had done some serious damage in her pale skin "They used very powerful magic, I could even dare to say it was black magic" he caressed the zone that was vivid red "I can't understand why would they hurt you with it"

"What is there not to understand?" she said with a shaky voice that she tried to correct "they see me as a monster, as a witch…"

"They don't really see you, they see the strength of your powers" he cut with scissors the useless fabric of the sleeve. "They fear the unknown, what they can't explain, what they can't control"

"Did you ever fear me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You captured me in a vase for several years…"

"I didn't do that out of fear, I was concerned…about something else" he combined some other dusts and finally took a spoonful of it "this is going to be very unpleasant, so take a deep breath" he spread the liquid mixture in the burn causing it to erode with orange bubbles to remove the fried skin. Elsa shut her jaw tight, but her chin quivered as she tried not to cry.

"Is alright" said Rumple taking her hand pressing softly offering to her to do the same. She pressed her fist with might as the pain started to wear off. "That was the worst of it" he said soothing cleaning the potion with a cloth thoughtful not to harm her further. He took his handkerchief out of his suit and cleaned the falling tears in her cheek before she took it herself drying her eyes with a gratitude gesture before everything went silent.

"You…found him" she said quietly out of thin air, but he knew exactly what she meant.

"I did" he applied some type of cream in her forearm "I tried to be a better man for him"

"Yes. You kept your word"

"I didn't stop looking until I found him" he smiled faintly "I went after him"

"Indeed" she said a bit melancholic

"I know is hard to think about second chances, but believe me I used mine wisely"

"I wished I had been there to witness it"

"Bae would have loved seeing you" he assured.

"The feeling is mutual" she exhaled "He was a clever boy with a huge heart"

Rumple sighted "the only thing I truly regret about the past was not to follow him here in the first place"

"You can't bring him back, can you?" she asked in soft voice almost pleadingly.

"No, magic can do many things, but that I'm afraid is one of the few with the worst repercussions, assuming you could bring that person back in the first place"

"Yes, not even the trolls could do that"

"The trolls wouldn't even try that stunt in the first place" he said a bit teasingly, then he turned serious again "You ever asked them that favor?"

"Once" she admitted "but they said they couldn't do such thing, that no one could"

Rumple thought about refuting it, but he kept his peace "You asked for your parents?"

"Wasn't that obvious?" she said rhetorically "I would had loved to have them at my coronation, even for just a minute, just to see my father smile proudly at me and allow my mother to finally hug me" she said with remorse "when they departed to sea I was too afraid of touching them, so instead I wished them farewell like a princess should had. Anna had the privilege of holding them both for one last time…I didn't"

"I am sorry" he said truthfully, with such burden of guilt that it was overwhelming.

"Is not your fault, I decided not to touch them when I turned 13"

Rumple shook his head unable to say what he was really sorry for "Still, I'm sorry you didn't had the opportunity to say good bye properly"

"Thank you" she whispered "No one ever had offered a condolence to me before… I shut everyone out and when I let them in it had been 3 years too late to mourn their deaths correctly, so I guess I didn't, I quietly…watch them faint into the paintings"

He couldn't say more so he took a bandage and rolled it around her arm "You have to wear this for at least 3 days; the magic will work its effects soon. If it doesn't get any better, come back or visit Doctor Whale, at least he has an imaginary degree from Regina" he smiled removing one misplaced buckle of Elsa's hair to the back of her ear "I'm sure that your father would be proud of you, of what you have become…he always had been proud of you, of his _'fearless little girl'_…I know that much" he said solemnly "I better tell the watchdog that you are good to go now" he stood up taking something from the corner "You left this at the library, Belle thought it would help you while you recover"

"You must think me a fool for reading it"

"On the contrary, I think you will get the right questions out of it"

"The right questions?" she inquired, he had told her that many years before.

"When you do, come talk to me, I'll be happy to corroborate" he helped her up walking her to the entrance where Ruby patiently awaited.


	17. Candlelight

**Author's Note: no better day to update than Sunday. I been working this weekend hard to publish this chapter, I really need some sleep before the premier tonight, still I'm happy and bubbly like Anna :p Hope you enjoy this chapter, on the next one you will finally find out about the big climax and twist of events I been preparing, so for now, enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

Elsa was sat on the bed with the company of Ruby who was on a chair next to the window

"They are here" she said before Elsa could hear a sound. Ruby sniffed the air twice before adding "is just Emma, David and Henry" then the door was unlocked as Emma made herself announced.

"Are you here?!"

"Upstairs" answered Red taking her jacket ready to leave.

"Oh, finally" she said relieved entering the room

As soon as Emma was in sight Elsa got to her feet "Is everyone alright? No one is hurt?" she walked over to them loosing balance being barely caught by Red who went by her side.

"Easy, you are supposed to rest" she took her back to the bed to sit.

"How is the little girl?"

"Everyone is safe, nobody got hurt" David announced giving Elsa relief of the burden of guilt

"Gretel is alright, she was just a bit frighten about the truck" said Henry

"Doctor Whale took her in just to verify she is not hurt" Emma gazed over to the younger woman "How are **_you_** feeling?"

"Dizzy" she admitted with an exhausted tone.

"Yeah, you took quite a hit" she said empathically

"You just try to recover, and don't worry about a thing. We controlled the situation; so far no one knows where you are" said David

"Yes, even I lost track of you" commented Emma to Ruby

"I thought you were a better Sheriff than that" said mischievously Red "No, we are ok, Gold healed her and I took her here, no disturbance or whatsoever to report"

"Excellent" Emma said looking back to Red "Granny was looking all over for you"

"I better go then; I will have a lot of explaining to do"

"Take care; some people won't be happy that you took sides"

"I can handle them" she assured, even when she appeared a bit fragile, she was one of the strongest persons in Storybrook. Red gazed at Henry that was quietly observing her with concern "Watch out for her" asked Red to him "don't let her stand, took a lot of her energy not to faint on our way here"

"Will do" he replied

"Great, I will see you at the Dinner" she waved "Rest well, Elsa"

"Thank you for staying" she said grateful, if she had been left alone, she was pretty sure she would have been burned at the stake.

"Any time" she smiled at her and was walked to the door in Emma's company.

"I will try to contact Regina to let her know that you are here" commented David "but you are welcome to come to our apartment, we don't really want to leave you alone for the night, you might need help"

"Is too much to ask for I don't want to be any trouble" she replied "And if someone followed me to you home I could endanger your family; your wife, your newborn…"

"At least consider going to Emma's. If Regina doesn't come back home tonight, we fear someone might enter the house and you won't be able to defend yourself, you are too weak"

Elsa pondered at the suggestion for a second. "Just think about it" he asked "we will stay here for a couple of hours, just to be sure no one followed"

"You don't really have to do that"

"We know, but we won't take our chances" he stood up walking to the door "I'm going to call Regina then. Did Rumple tell you if you needed something more for that burn?"

"Just rest and the bandage if it gets worst I am to visit him"

"Ok. Henry, stay here please, just in case" David exited the room.

"Understood" he walked over to the bed sitting at the edge "Are you sure you are feeling alright?...you look…paler than usual"

That earned a smile out of the Snow Queen and a soft laugh "I can guarantee I will survive"

"It's good to see you smile" he grinned then taking something from the backpack "You left this behind" showed the gloves

"Thank you, I completely forgot about them" she said shocked at the sudden realization "I am sure your mother wouldn't had appreciate it if I was to lose them"

"She wouldn't have minded" he said "The important thing is that you are safe now"

* * *

"I know its important, but I have nothing" said Ruby at the entry of the door about to leave the house when Emma asked "I tried to find a scent close to hers, but there is none, her sister isn't here, I have already ran around the whole town line and there is nothing, plus the snow messes up a bit my smelling. It kinds of dissolves all the smells into water"

"So there is no way Anna is here?"

"In my opinion…no" she exhaled "I know you wanted to find her, but let me be honest, I don't think you could even if she was here"

"Why?"

"It's snowing on a daily basis, footprints are covered every ten minutes, I couldn't trace my own footsteps in the forest, I had to scratch a couple of trees to prevent from running in circles"

"Chasing your own tail?" Ruby shot a warning glare. "Right, sorry"

"What I'm trying to say is, you lost my track on our way here and I wasn't even trying to avoid you, if someone new appeared here I'm pretty sure they would hide" she shrugged her shoulders "we are blind here, and…its getting a bit chillier…but this cold feels bitter, kind of abnormal"

"This whole winter is abnormal"

"I know, but it falls naturally, Elsa's snow is subtle, it falls rhythmically is you want to say it like that, but lately it has been a bit aggravated, it doesn't feel…like her doing"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing" she exhaled "this whole thing must be messing up with my senses" she looked back "I better go, bye, Emm"

"Bye Ruby, and thanks again for everything"

"Sure"

* * *

"So she is not here" stated David what Emma just had told him

"According to Ruby, no" she sighted taking the cup of coffee. It was past nine and the Snow Queen was in her chamber asleep while Henry and the two adults were at the kitchen.

"Those are not good news"

"We can still try to take her back to her homeland"

"Looks like the only option"

"It does" David pulled his phone out "I better call Snow, she has been alone for a while now"

"Are you going home?" asked Henry

"Not until we have news from Regina" he declared "It wouldn't be wise to leave Elsa alone here"

"She hasn't picked up the phone yet?"

"No, I left a few messages to let her know about our little situation, but so far there is no news"

"You know, you can go home, Henry and I will stay, is alright"

"I know, but you might need help"

"We are not helpless, we'll be fine"

"I know, Emma" he smiled to his girl "I just want to be here to make sure of it" he sipped his cup "you could go to our apartment. You did say you wanted to help with Neal"

"Yes but not if I'm putting you or anyone at risk"

"Hey, everything is going to be…"

"Watch the snow" called Henry gazing to the window "the flurry just got stronger"

David looked to the outside confirming it, the snowstorm was falling harder and heavier.

"I am going to go check on Elsa, you two stay put, understood?"

"Yes" they both answered when he used his authoritarian voice, giving more of a command than a suggestion.

David raced up the stairs and tried to push the door open, but it was stuck. When he looked down he saw a crust of ice creeping out of the room. He pushed it with his shoulder opening if just a crack to enter. Elsa was complaining in her sleep, she was moving restless and was mumbling; she was clearly having a nightmare.

David approached to her stepping in the small ice peaks that crushed beneath his feet and sat on the edge of the bed tentatively taking her shoulders shaking softly. "Elsa, hey, wake up" he called in caring voice, but this didn't seems to work, the young woman just started to sob in her sleep whispering desperately as she wrap a hand in her arm. David thought perhaps she was in pain and held her a bit stronger calling again for her to wake.

"Its just a dream, wake up, you are fine, you are safe" he shook hard one last time as her eyes snapped open and she sat on her place gasping for air as her hand instinctually sheltered against her chest.

She looked around terrified noticing her doing on the room; it was covered with a thick layer of ice. "Did I hurt anyone?" she looked at David's eyes "Did I hurt you? did I struck you with ice?" she was breathing heavily, hyperventilating.

"No, I'm alright; you just had a bad dream" he laid his hand on her shoulder.

She buried her face in her hands "It was awfully real"

"Here" he said grabbing a match lightening it

"A candle?" asked Elsa confused.

"It chases nightmares away. I know it might seem absurd, especially when you were hurt with fire, but this always helped me and Snow and even Henry to sleep well"

"Its not absurd" said Elsa looking at the flame "is actually comforting"

David smiled "You want to talk about the dream?" he looked at her bandaged arm that was still tucked close to her "was it about the incident today?"

Elsa hugged herself tightly "It was very vivid, it…it had to do with…" she exhaled frustrated looking at her own hands "I could had hurt someone today, it was a close call, I shouldn't be trusted"

"You did a very heroic thing today, you saved Gretel, you never attacked anyone, and you were in total control. I don't know how things were for you back home, but today you were the hero"

Elsa smiled proudly at his words "Thank you"

"No problem" he stood up "Is better if you try to sleep some more"

"I'm afraid maybe it won't suit too well the room if I freeze everything"

"You just spread a bit of your magic around the walls; it gives it a nice touch" he said lightly "you can melt it all tomorrow morning, just rest, you need to recover, and that's all that matters"

A small smile was placed in her features "You all have been too considerate with me, I don't deserve it"

"You do, we all deserve second chances. For all of us, Storybrook was that shot, perhaps you could take it to. You have done no wrong, everyone that knows you, cares for you. That should be a sign; I don't know any evil person that could be so friendly with everyone. And believe me, I saw the Wicked Witch try" he smiled jokingly then softened his features "we care for you, as long as we can help it, you won't be left alone or hurt, I can promise you that much"

She was moved, she wanted to say something, but for so long she never had the need of speaking to another soul, now, all the words she thought over in her mind for several years were gone; she just never thought how the feeling of gratitude could overwhelm her so much. "I-I…" she sighted gazing down tenderly smiling "I can't find the right words to express my appreciation"

"I can see it glowing thru your eyes" he nodded "that's more than enough of a thanks" David took her chin in his fingers lightly pulling up for her to meet his gaze "You **are** worth fighting for" he assured then walked back out of the room grabbing the doorknob.

"Could…could you leave the door half the way open, please?" she asked in gentle voice.

"Sure" he closed it midway "I will be near if you need anything else" he said before disappearing "Good night"


	18. Final Pages

**Author's Note: For those who are celebrating Halloween today "Trick or Treat!" Here it is, my main plot twist, I'm sure someone else got this idea first, so cheers to that and hope joy enjoy it. I know it's been long since I updated, but I hope this is worth it! Thanks for all the views and reviews and follows and-well all the support, appreciate it! So with no further adieu, here it is next chapter and the main direction this story will take...**

* * *

As her eyes passed thru the last line of the book, her heart speeded and her breath became irregular, if it could be true, and if she could put the pieces together correctly, then maybe the book did make sense and every bit of it was true, except they weren't talking about her.

Against all orders she was given she jumped out of bed racing downstairs trying to find the only person that could make sense out of this too and would believe her no matter what; Henry.

"Henry?!" she called a bit accelerated looking for him at the house, she knew he would probably be heading to the Mayor's office to talk to Regina, after all, the Evil Queen was still trying to figure things out between Robin Hood and herself.

"Henry, are you here?" she turned around going to the garden when he appeared behind

"Elsa? Shouldn't you be resting? You really shouldn't be walking yet"

"I know, but this is important" she grabbed his shoulders getting at same eye level "I finished the book and…it all makes sense and doesn't at the same time-" she caught herself talking nonsense and stopped "I think I finally understand it" she breathed "What if I am not the Snow Queen, but the sequel, the-the continuation?"

"What? Like the follow up?"

"Yes" she nodded " see, the name of the two characters were the same as two of our most loyal servants, at first I thought it was a coincidence, but then the back stories started to make sense, they both came from a little hostel and they knew my mother too well, my father always told me Kai and Gerda where there to protect us and after my parents passing that's the only thing they did. I think Gerda knew all along of my powers, she was never afraid of me and she was kept after my incident when the staff was cut. And the little gestures mamma used to do with her hands, maybe she wasn't being regal, maybe she was concealing it too"

"So…your mom was the real Snow Queen?"

"Yes, and I am just the continuation, what if that was the story, if that was true…?"

"Could be" Henry thought it over for a couple of seconds "We have to find the others!" he exclaimed

"I have to see Rumplestinskin first, he said once he had the answers, but that I had the wrong questions, I think this is what he meant"

"Ok then, I will look for Emma and Regina, we'll met up at his shop" he took his scarf

"Henry…thank you, for believing me"

He smiled widely "I'll always believe" he went to the door "I won't take long, be careful, if people sees you alone, they could be dangerous"

"I will, same advice goes to you. Neither mother would forgive me if their child was tangled in a conflict because I allowed him to sneak out"

"No problem, they won't even notice I was gone"

She nodded her head and took her blue sweater and hide her long braid, she couldn't be recognized. She left the house when the street was empty and started to pace at the sidewalk. As she walked her mind raced with so many explanations to the events of her past and if her mother was really the Snow Queen then she was actually never alone but at the same time she had been because it had been yet another lie…she shook her head trying to focus, she couldn't risk being seen and starting a snowstorm around her wasn't going to help her cover.

She crossed in front of the border line between civilization and woods when suddenly everything went black and she felt a hand cover her mouth and a powerful grip around her waist as she was dragged uphill. She tried to fight back or to at least shout for help, but more than likely the only people that would hear her wanted her dead too, so it was useless. She tried to use her power but she was no murdered and Regina was right, one thing was using her power and a completely different one was to control it.

Whomever was holding her was definitely a man, too tall to be a dwarf and too bold to be kidnapping the 'witch'. After a short while, she was thrown to the ground and whatever that was preventing her from seeing was harshly removed from her eyes as she adapted once more to the light. She was shaking out of fear, but she hoped to disguise it as coldness.

"I don't care who you are, you will set me free now or you will deeply regret it" she sat noticing they hadn't tied her hands, a really foolish strategy considering she manipulated snow and ice thru her hands.

"At ease your majesty, is this how you treat your acquaintances?" it couldn't be, the voice was highly recognizable, but she hoped to never hear it again.

"Hans?"

"In bone and flesh, My Queen" he said maliciously kneeling at her level "You should had hanged me for treason when you had the chance" he grabbed her chin lifting her face up to his "But I promise you won't regret it when you see what I came to offer"

"You have nothing to offer I would ever want!" she pushed his hand away with disgust

"Nothing?" he stood up turning around

"How did you follow me here? How did you open a portal to this realm?"

"Details" he waved his hand to dismiss the question "Now is not the time to speak about such thing, I have someone eager to meet you, I think is time for both to met face to face"

"I don't want anything to do with whomever you got involved"

"Not even your own family?"

"Anna?" her throat became a knot and voice lost strength "Is she here? Where do you have her?" she blasted ice his way, but he cut thru them with his sword.

"I thought you would never want something from me" he said devilishly

"You better have not even touch one of her hairs, or I swear-"

"Or you swear what?!" he barked annoyed then smiled again and took a couple steps backwards "and no, I haven't done a single thing to the Princes of Arendelle, I have someone far more important for you to met"

"Whatever you are talking about"

"You will have to see it by yourself, Your Highness" he moved aside and a figure walked a couple of steps closer to her getting out of the shadows. Elsa's eyes opened with astonishment as she felt lightheaded, her legs were about to collapse beneath her and the hot tears were scrolling down her ice-cold skin.

"Mamma?" she whispered as the woman with blond hair approached her as a ghost from her past. She was wearing a dress that resembled more to her own ice one than to the outfit the Queen usually worn but beneath that pale skin and light hair it was visible for her to see, that was her mother, there was no doubt.

Elsa felt like fainting every step the woman took closer to her, it was until she met and held her in arms she felt safe from collapsing. She was in awe and denial, but as her mother caressed her cheek and tucked her lose braid behind her ear she began to recover her senses.

"My sweet little girl" she hummed lifting her chin "you have grown up to be a strong woman now, haven't you" she coped her cheeks in her cold yet comforting hands "and where was I to see you?" she smiled half way "Your father did a terrible mistake when he decided to doom us in that ship, he thought it best if he kept you apart from me, if we hid from you the true nature of your powers" she hold her against her body "you weren't cursed, you were born, but no one is born with powers without magic in their family to inherit them" she said lovingly "But we don't have to worry any more about all of that, about them" she gazed at the village "they shouldn't had tried to hurt you, now they will pay for their boldness" she said harshly making Elsa shift out of her initial reaction

"Wh-where is Anna?"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about her right now" she turned around gazing down the hill "Let us go and freeze them to bits, they deserved that much" she said taking her daughter's hand to take her out of there when she felt Elsa's wrist pull.

"Wait, you can't hurt them…they, they are innocent, there is good people in there"

"And there is evil ones too" she took her forearm looking at the bandage "they tried to kill you"

"They were afraid"

"Why are you defending them?" she asked surprised and at the edge of ire.

"Because they did the same for me" she said in pleading voice "please, mother"

"Oh, my naïve girl, they don't care about you, they just want to use you; they fear you"

"You are mistaken, they put my need first, that is love…"

"That is weakness"

Suddenly the pleasing image of her mother started to fade away "Why are you with the Prince of the Sothern Isles?"

"I needed someone capable of handling trouble along the way"

"He tried to kill me and left Anna to die"

The Queen looked over her shoulder at him "I know"

To Elsa's disbelief Hans just smiled as well "He has an ambition and know what he wants, that's a fine trait for a gentlemen"

Then the painful idea cross her mind, maybe the book wasn't so wrong and her mother was truly that cold. On the outside she looked like the woman that raised her, care for her and most important, loved her. But in the inside something had changed; now when she thought about it she didn't even felt her pulse when she first hugged her.

"I am not leaving this people" she said determined obtaining a glare from her mother as she walked towards her. Once more this disappointed and somewhat sorrowful expression in her face "they don't love you, they don't care and they never will"

"You are wrong and I can prove it to you, please, just spare them"

The Queen's eyes sparkled as a dangerous idea settled in her mind. She approached again like the windy brisk of winter and placed a hand on her cheek locking gazes with her.

"Tell you what, dear Elsa" she whispered while at her right hand a long stake of ice was being formed for her to see "If they love you as much as you claim they do, then prove it" she stabbed her in the chest with the spike forcing Elsa to hold tight to her arms for her not to fall feeling like she was going to die that second, but there was no bleeding, the ice had went thru her skin and deep into her heart.

She gasped for air looking up to her eyes in disbelief and in grief clutching her hand to where the pain resided. "If the ice in you heart melts, because one of them cares for you, then you are free to stay and they are free to live" she placed her lips next to her ear whispering "but if the ice in you heart spreads thru you, you will come back for me to melt it away" she kissed her forehead caressing her hair "you have a couple of days, my child, but you can't tell anyone or the people you senselessly care for so much , will pay the price of your insolence" she let go of her making her fall to the snow on her knees hugging herself tight grasping her hands to her heart that started to beat with less strength. Finally she caught one deep breath and looked around, but no one was there. She gained will power and stood up dizzily feeling like she had been stab to death and now she was living again.

She pushed herself against a tree trying to stabilize while her eyes resented the encounter. Her mother was the Snow Queen and worst, she was exactly as heatless as the book claimed, but it hadn't always been like that, something must had happened to her during the years she was missing. Her hair wasn't even brown as it used to be, but she remembered hearing from her dad once that if she hadn't had the ice powers, she would probably have brown hair as well.

Before she could draw more conclusions she heard Henry's voice calling for her, he sounded desperate and worry sick.

She breathed unevenly "Here" she said in trembling voice coughing as her chest hurt. Henry followed her voice and went to her side helping her stand still.

"What happened?" he asked concerned

Elsa gazed around knowing she was probably being observed. "No-nothing, Henry, I just stumbled" Henry held her firmly noticing how bad she was shaking.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, just let us get out of here" she took him under her arm walking out of the woods, always gazing back to be sure they were safe.

But up the hill the two figures observed them walking away.

"Are you sure this will work, My Queen?" asked Hans

"Yes" she said without moving her eyes from her daughter's figure as Elsa got out of sight "she cares for them, her love for this people will doom her" she turned around "you did a marvelous job casting that fire spell, well done"

"But still she doesn't seem to mind the burn; she was willing to forgive the people"

"That's exactly right, her heart is pure, I just need one little piece to corrupt and she will be just like me"

"What if she does melt the ice?"

"Dear Hans that will never happen, I can assure it to you" she walked away getting the weather agitated and the snow falling harder.

* * *

Henry and Elsa were fast greeted by Emma, Regina and the few others that believed Elsa was not evil. They were obviously nervous about

their whereabouts. As soon as they were in sight they approached them.

"Henry, what have we told you about sneaking out?" Regina scolded.

"It was for a good reason, I promise, but we need to see Gold"

"What happened to you?" asked Emma watching the afraid young girl.

"I-I just fell downhill, I am alright" she bitted her lower lip and Emma noticed she was lying.

"Alright, let's go for Gold then" announced David "If he really has the answers is worth the shot"

They started to walk to the shop but every once in a while Elsa would look back trying to spot the Snow Queen; her mother.

Emma couldn't ignore this any longer so she went by her side startling her a bit "Could we talk?" they walked away from the rest keeping enough distance for no one else to overhear them "You know, my superpower is to know when someone is lying, tell me what really happened"

"Nothing" insisted Elsa with weak voice backing away from the lie-detector Sherriff.

"Hey" she stood in front of her blocking her way "If you don't tell me what's going on, I will have nothing else to do but to investigate and get to the bottom of this myself"

"No, please, you can't!" she pleaded taking her arms with her shaky hands, the was terror printed on her eyes and her skin even paler than usual. Something didn't add up for Emma "Why are you so shaken up, kid?" she put her palm against her forehead "You are freezing"

Elsa let go of her arms retrieving a step clutching her hands "I'm the Snow Queen, it shouldn't surprise you" she tried to remain in posture while saying this, but it was evident she wasn't alright. Elsa walked past Emma, but the savior got in her way once more "No, no, you are not going to get out of this so easily" she confronted her "I will ask again, what happened?"

Elsa knew if she said the truth her mother would freeze everything for good and yet not saying something would get Emma to investigate or worst, to involve her whole family in her own problems.

"I-I…I encountered Hans, I have no idea how he got here, he just briefly kidnap me and threatened me" she swallowed "he, he didn't hurt me, but I know he means trouble, I don't know if he could have brought Anna along the way or…worst" she prevented her chin from quivering and avoided all eye contact with Emma, but apparently it had been convincing enough.

"Hey, is alright" she grabbed her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze "we won't let him hurt you or your sister, I will send an alert to prevent everyone and to inform if they have seen him, he can't harm you, I promise"

Elsa knew she couldn't keep that promise, because she was already harm and she felt how the ice slowly spread in her inside, it was a feeling she had never faced before; coldness.

"You hear me?" repeated Emma "Nothing bad will happen"

"Yes…thank you" she crossed her arms shrugging her shoulders she couldn't shake off this foreign feeling.

"Ok, let's catch up with the rest, I'll let them know what happen, everything will be fine"

Elsa just nodded and went to the front entrance of the shop where everyone else was.

"Here we are" said Regina "You want us to come in with you?"

"I will be fine, there is nothing the Dark One can do to me anymore" she was sincere; she was slowly dying and turning into ice.

"You sure?" asked Henry

"I think is something I have to do on my own"

"That doesn't mean you have to be alone"

Elsa smiled tenderly at him nodding "If you wish to accompany I would be glad"

He grinned widely stepping in with her as the door closed behind.

As the bell rang Rumple appeared behind the counter "What a lovely surprise, what can I do for you both? Maybe treat the burn?"

"I finished reading the book" she cut in determined

"So are we here for a book club chatting then?"

"You told me once you had all the answers, but that I had the wrong questions"

"I did indeed, you found any questions?"

"Just one" she deeply inhaled "For how long you knew my mother was the Snow Queen?"

Suddenly Rumple's expression drop all the sarcasm and a somewhat sorrowful look was placed in his features "Shall we come in for a cup of tea? This will be a long and unpleasant conversation, Elsa, if you truly want to hear what I have to say" he moved aside offering her to come in with a gesture.

Elsa sighted pressing her fists firmly taking the first step in…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like it, I saw the serie and it did make sense that the S.Q. was the aunt, but I like this angle better, tell me what you thought and I hope to update more soon, but so far I wanted to update today because is the end of the month, so I wanted to end it with a SPLASH!**


	19. A Cup of Truth, No Sugar, Please

**Author's Note: Hey there! today was kind of sucky, so in order to cheer myself up, I will update a small chapter, its important of course, but I really just look foward to what will happen next. By the way, wasn't it strange the Queen's name on OUAT was Gerda? for those who know the original story, you know what I mean, and of course the mirror was a neat detail to include! Althought Emma being a replacement for the Snow Queen to have her family was kind of a...I don't know, it was strange. Plus, wouldn't that make her cousins with Elsa?, or her niece? or some sort of relative? Whateves, enjoy and please don't mind the length I will try to update more soon. See 'ya**

* * *

"Two of sugar, love?" Rumple served the tea as they sat in the living room.

Henry was sat close to the young Queen that impatiently waited for him to start.

"Well, how to start this tale?" he sat taking a sip of his tea while the two of them watched him closely "I knew the Snow Queen…long before you were born and I always knew who and what she was, I saw all the things that the book described, I was there, never interfered, but I could see it all. But when your father met her, he melted the snow in her heart and then they married because the love Agdar had for her was stronger but…as you might realized not all the ice faded away and one little piece, just the size of the missing part of the mirror, grew on her heart, slowly but yet strongly"

"Mother had ice powers when I was an infant?"

"Yes, not as powerful as she used to be, but still. So when you where going to be born, I knew her magic would be inherit and I asked Agdar to take you under my ward, we both knew the ice in your mother's heart was growing again and we were unable to stop it, but he couldn't let you go and took his chances, they thought better to hide the truth of how you got your powers. So, many people around the inner circle of your family blamed me for your magic, saying I had cursed you just to take you with me, but Agdar knew better" he scratched his neck "When you accidently harmed your sister, your father came to me, desperate to take both your magic and your mother's away, but I was unable so he decided to kept you in your room where no one could ever hurt you"

"Hurt me?" she asked confused

"You father's fear was never about you hurting someone, it was that someone could ever hurt you"

Elsa tenderly smiled and nodded for him to continue "finally when you were turning 18, the ice in your mother's heart was much and it was a risk, she wanted to take you and teach you about the magic, she wanted to runaway because she felt prisoner of her own castle, she was turning dark and evil once more and Agdar knew he couldn't let her take you, so…when you where almost ready to take the crown…when he knew they could step down so the Snow Queen couldn't rule for longer and regain all of her powers…he asked me one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life…he asked me to kill them"

Elsa's heart strangulated as she pressed her fists firmly trying to conceal her power.

"It had to look like an accident so I casted a storm and his ship was wrecked" he said in shaky voice trying to keep some composure "Then, there were only you two and I came with the offer you well know, but, you might ignore that your first born or your sisters could inherit the magic your mother had. Anna maybe didn't had your magic but perhaps her child could"

"And from whom were you protecting her child from? From me? Could I turn out like my mother?"

"Unlikely, you are…goodhearted, but…I was protecting Anna's newborns from…"

"My mother, she survived the shipwreck" she knew that was a fact, talking to her was like seeing a ghost.

"Yes…she did and she was coming for you, that's the real reason I trapped you in the urn, so that she could never find you and…that's why I kept you away from your sister, so the Queen could never get you both"

"Did my father…survived as well?" she asked with trembling voice

"I'm afraid not…" he looked down sullenly "But his sacrifice wasn't in vain, he protected you, he did it all to keep you and Anna safe"

Elsa swallowed the knot in her throat trying not to cry "What happened to Anna, where is she?"

"She resided in Arendelle for all I know, I can't tell much about her"

"So all those times you tried to take me under your ward; it was all because my father asked you to?"

"I might not be a noble man, but I am a man of my word and our deal wasn't over until you and Anna were safe. That's why I can't take you back home, because she might be looking for you. As soon as you left the base you became a target, she can feel your magic, she would have found you"

If only she could tell him she was here, that she was in deep trouble…that she felt lost.

"That's all I needed to know" she left the cup on the table standing up in Henry's company "Thank you…for all the sacrifice you did for me and my sister, my whole family…I judged you unfairly and all this time…"

"There's no need, Queen Elsa, I would had done anything to help your father"

"And I am sure he would be grateful, I am in big debt with you"

"No debt, I am just glad you finally learned the truth before it was too late and I want you to know, that I'm sorry; I realize how horrible must be to think of your mother in such a way, but…"

"It is the truth, I believe your worth fully" she assured feeling the pain across her chest "I…could really use some time to assimilate all this…is better if I go and…" she cut herself pressing her fist. Henry pated her hand but she fearfully retreated looking away.

"It will take time, of course" said Gold "If there is anything else I could do for you…"

She approached him "You have done more than you needed to" for the first time ever, she hugged him "Thank you for looking out for me and my sister"

Gold embraced her as well "It was my pleasure, take good care, child" he felt her heartbeat against his, but hers was slow and weak, oddly off.

"I will…" she didn't finished her phrase, she just let go of him and walked to the door with Henry, but Gold kept looking at her, something was wrong. When the doorbell rang announcing they had departed he prepared to clean up the tea trey, and when taking her cup he noticed the liquid was frozen, but Elsa hadn't even used her powers, there was no flurry, no snowflakes, nothing…


	20. Colder than Ice there's a Burning Flame

**Author's Note: Speaking about timeing...I know it's been a loonnnnggg while, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this chapter, so I took part of it off and I'm trying to figure out the rest. Plus again this week has been kind of a torture and I have 3 weeks ahead of me just as bad, so this is the highligth of my weekend, enjoy. I am thrill to watch the next OUAT episode, I always watch the spoilers, it keeps me going thru the end of the week. So that is all for now, I wrote this a long while ago, so I feel kind of rusty concerning the story, but I bet you people can make sense out of it...All I recall is that I was excited to write this chapter, let's see how that turns out.**

* * *

There was just one question ringing in Elsa's mind, one she wasn't brave enough to ask Rumple, because she feared the answer, but, Could her mother be turned back to what she used to be?, could her love melt her? Apparently not since her mother had stabbed her and no effort to appeal to her human side had been successful.

She felt the chills run through her so she hugged herself strongly. Henry looked at her, she seemed so drained and tired…

"Are you ok?" he finally asked, she had been very reserved and quiet since he found her in the woods.

"I am…going to be" she answered faking a smile.

"Hey, maybe your mom was the Snow Queen, but that doesn't mean she is necessarily a villain, my mom was the Evil Queen and now…" he shrugged his shoulders "Well you know her, she has changed"

"Thank you Henry but…I don't think…"she exhaled shivering "A frozen heart is really different from a change of will"

"There is always good in people"

"How are you so sure?"

"Usually bad people turn out that way because something happened to them; I have read enough books to know that. So there are not bad people, just confused ones"

"I hope you are right" they arrived to Regina's house where everyone was expecting them.

"There you are. Did everything go alright with Gold?" asked Emma.

"Um, yes, I-I got my answers…" she looked around confused and Henry asked what she had been wandering.

"Why is everyone here?" he asked bluntly noticing his grandparent's presence and even Ruby and Belle were there.

"I warned them about Hans, he might be a jerk, but he is still a threat" answered Emma

"You told them?" asked Elsa getting a bit paler, the last thing she needed was more people involved in her problems.

"We are all here just to make sure you won't get hurt" stated David.

For a second she felt warm in her inside and moved by his words, but she knew that was not enough for the ice to melt.

"Do you have any ideas of how he might get in here?" questioned Snow.

"He didn't explained, but he…he said he had an ally on his side, someone far more powerful than me" she couldn't find the words to say it was her mother without blowing up her cover. If she warned them about the truth, then they would be doomed.

"Is strange but I felt some really…strong magic being cast" said Regina.

"How long ago?" asked Belle

"It's been a couple days since this presence started, I thought it might had been a portal and I tried to look for evidence, but couldn't find any among all this...snow" she look apologetically to the young girl.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I commented it with Miss Swan, but today I might swear I felt the same kind of magic, but apparently it must be an after effect since this Hans must had arrived days ago"

"Could anyone had followed him?" asked Ruby

"Maybe"

Elsa's teeth started to chatter together and she felt like fainting.

"Hey kid, you alright?" asked Emma bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Y-yes, I-I just found out some…" she swallowed trying not to shake her voice "some secrets about my family"

"You look …um, awful?"

"And I'm the one with no touch" said sarcastically Regina.

"I…don't feel too well, is it alright if I just go to the garden? I could use some…space"

"Sure, go ahead" as soon as she heard it she walked to the door and straight to the garden, it was cold, but yet reassuring. She just folded her arms in front of her body looking to the peaceful scenario and exhaled, she could see her own breath; that was new.

She held herself tightly and thought over her life. Happy moments and love weren't going to melt her; she needed an act of true love and fast.

Perhaps it was for the best, she had done so much damage to the people she loved, her own father sacrificed himself to protect her and all in vain now that she was going to freeze to death. Maybe it was better this way, now she couldn't let Anna down or hurt her, she probably thought her death already, she grieved for her and now she could move on. She would marry Kristoff, have many children and be the rightful ruler, a fair Queen and the monarch Arendelle deserved. Now she wouldn't ruin everything she touched.

Elsa sighted mumbling to herself "It is for the best…" she uncovered one of her hands and inspected it. It was turning whiter and colder. She clenched her jaw closing and opening her fist barely feeling the tips of her fingers. An ice pattern of snowflakes was quickly spreading thru her palm; it wouldn't take long before it spread to her wrist and up her arm. Her mother had told her she had a few days, but maybe that was an optimistic prognostic or perhaps it was just a trap for her to join her faster and bring an end to this people and Storybrook.

Whichever was the catch, she wasn't going to let her get out with it so easily. She wouldn't join her and more importantly she wouldn't hurt the people that stood up for her, but she couldn't give them a heads up either, she felt trap between a rock and a hard place.

So she decided those would be her last moments alive and if she was going to die as a statue of ice, she might as well enjoy her last breathing moments and the sun and the air and the view. She wouldn't see her sister again or her Kingdome, at least she could remember all of the good memories and forget the rest, that seemed like the only fair thing to do.

While sinking deeply on her thoughts she didn't notice that the rest of the family had gotten outside as well just sitting at the table on the patio to keep an eye on her. She had been creating a small flurry around her and gotten the weather a bit agitated.

When about to have a breakdown, Elsa felt a push, rather a jolt at the back of her neck and felt the snow traces going down her spine. Looking back, she found Henry smiling mischievously with another snowball in his hand patting it ready to attack again.

"You want to play?" he asked eager to begin with the snowball fight.

Elsa couldn't hold her smile and retired the other glove creating a snowball in her palm throwing with perfect accuracy hitting him. She covered her mouth laughing , that had been actually really fun.

Henry kneeled creating more munitions "Ruby!, help me" he invited the werewolf to join the fight which she gladly did.

"Come on Belle, we can't let them have all the fun" Ruby grabbed the librarian dragging her to the game as well.

David laughed as his grandson played and soon he joined the battle siding with Henry rapidly trying to build a fort or take cover behind a tree.

Elsa simply with the wave of her hand built a wall "Cheating" Henry exclaimed

"Talent" responded Elsa grinning while Red fired and successfully hit the young queen as she prepared to throw a flurry her way.

"Mom, Help us!" he urged Regina and she playfully melted many of the snow attacks.

Soon they were all involved in the fight, never minding who they were attacking or what side were they on and for just a second, Elsa's heart beat with glee and joy, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She took a second holding her sides, she had laugh so hard, she felt her sides sour, but she couldn't stop herself. She took one deep breath and gazed at the image, if she ever had a whole family, she wished it would had looked something like this, they all seemed to enjoy her power and each other's company. They would die for one another, their love was unconditional and she could just hope that one day she could have a family like that…

"Elsa?" she heard a voice from behind and when she turned around, she found a pair of calm blue eyes, looking back at her.

"Anna!" she shouted running to the back entrance just sliding the last few steps bringing Anna to a full embrace as soon as she collided. "Anna, I thought I would never see you again" the warm tears scroll down her cheeks as she felt her sister's arms around her holding tight as if she was afraid it was all an illusion that could disappear any second.

"Elsa!" she closed her eyes hugging firmly while everything fell in silence "I can't believe it is you!" she breathed uneasily starting to speak fast getting more agitated every second "How did you end up here?, wha-what is this place?, Where have you been all this time?, what are you wearing?" She questioned randomly as Elsa soothed her caressing her back for Anna to breathe in and out as she heard her baby sister choke with tears. "Is alright, everything is fine now that we are together" she said in tender voice then realizing her sister's complains she grabbed her shoulders meeting her eyes "What do you mean by where have I been all this time?"

"Oh, Elsa, it's been years…" she said sorrowfully.

"But…" she inspected her from head to toe "You haven't change…"

"We were frozen"

"What?" she asked horrified.

"In time, we were frozen in time" she corrected herself holding her hands up for her sister to calm. "After you went missing things back home got worse, someone cast a spell over us and time stop moving, nobody aged and I don't know what happened but we couldn't leave the fjords and, and then suddenly this weird looking circle appears in the middle of nothing and swallows me and after a white blast I was throw into this world" She gestured around hyperventilating "but… but finally we are together" said Anna hopefully looking into her sister's eyes "And everything will be alright now" she hugged Elsa again, but this time Elsa closed her eyes forcefully grasping to her sister's arms as she fell to her knees. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa glared to her shaky hands as the others step in knowing there was trouble.

"What's the matter?" asked Regina kneeling next to her putting a hand on her back

"Wait, who is this people?" asked Anna worriedly protecting her sister

"Don't worry, we just want to help" said Henry "We know Elsa, we mean no harm"

"Kid, talk to us, what is it?"

"I-I can't-" she shook her head biting on her lower lip.

"Elsa, stay with us, what is it? Is it the burn?" insisted Regina before Elsa uncovered her fingers revealing they were completely white. "What is happening?" she demanded before Elsa sheltered her hands against her chest "There is ice on my heart" she finally admitted.

"Wait, what?! That's impossible, how-?" Anna questioned distressed

"Mother…put it there" she confessed

"Mother?, Elsa, that can't be, she-"

"She is alive, Anna and…she _is_ the **Snow Queen,** not me" shook badly chattering her teeth.

"We have to take her inside" David carried her bridal style getting her to the couch while Emma went to the chimney starting a fire.

"Henry, go for some blankets"

Anna sat next to Elsa grabbing her hand "If there is ice in your heart then we can just melt it" She hugged her sister with might "there we go, I love you Elsa, I love you very much" she saw into her eyes, but nothing seemed to have changes "Why isn't it working?, what's wrong?" she questioned hopelessly cuddling next to her.

"I don't know" she trembled "If this is what you felt when I stroke you, I am surprised you didn't at least slap me"

"This is no time for jokes" she warned letting go to catch her eye sight.

"Don't let go, you are warm" she smiled to her sister and she hugged her again sniffing.

"It's going to be alright, I promise Anna" she caressed her strawberry hair before flinching in pain suppressing a groan.

"What can we do to help?" came Snow's voice.

Elsa pondered for just an instant before opening her eyes "Regina, take my heart out"

"Wait, what?" intervened Anna sitting right up.

"It's fine, I just want to know how much of it is frozen, how long do I have before-" she couldn't finish her sentence because of the wound eyes of Anna.

"I don't think you want me to, is not a pleasing experience and the pain will be much"

"Do it, please" she pleaded pressing her fists firmly while David held her in the couch for her not to fall from the twitching.

Regina swallowed knowing she was suffering and agreed "alright, here we go, on my count. One, two-" she sank her hand down deep into her chest grabbing her heart as Elsa was hold in place by David and Red while she jerked almost whimpering while Regina took her heart out.

"For the love of Odin, that hurt worst than when mother put in there" she exhaled uneasily.

Regina uncovered the heart looking at a big spear of ice stabbing across it.

"Seems like I been impaled"

"That's a lot of ice" blurted out Emma.

"I will call Rumple, see what he can do" Belle said leaving.

"Can you melt it?" asked Snow to Regina.

"I don't think I can, is another type of magic, just love will thaw it"

"But is not working!" shouted Anna "Elsa, I can't lose you again, not after everything we been thru, not like this, no when I finally have you back, I just can't…"

"Shsh, I know" she hushed her gently embracing her "You won't lose me, Anna, I promise, you hear me? I promise you won't" Anna cuddle in her shoulder. Elsa looked over at her _host_ _family_ "could you give us a minute?"

"Sure" they quietly left the room just leaving Regina behind

"I will put this back where it belongs" she said tenderly placing her heart back in her chest making her jolt a little before Regina gently patted the top of her head "We'll be near if you need anything"

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully sitting at the far end of the couch while Anna sat close hugging, just laying next to her; sobbing...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope/ think that was kind of cool (literaly) let me know your thoughts and thanks again for bearing with me, I can't asure when I'll update next, but hopefully I will get working during the Hollidays! **


End file.
